The Quantum Gate: Prologue
by ChaosCarlos
Summary: AU. Set 20 years after Season 8. The Ori fleet has decimated the Milk Way and Ida Galaxies, in one last desperate attempt, the Tau'ri, Asgard, Jaffa and Tok'ra plan to escape through a Quantum Gate to a reality free of their enemies. Multi-Crossover.
1. The Great Exodus

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or Stargate Atlantis, or any of the other mentioned Fandoms.

This is an AU Stargate SG1 where Daniel and Vala never contacted the Ori. It's roughly 20 years after the defeat of Anubis and the Replicators at Dakara.

* * *

The Ori fleet was closing in, the shield surrounding the star system they were currently hold up at wouldn't hold out for much longer. the Asgard, Tau'ri, Tok'ra and the Free Jaffa had gathered here, in the Pegasus Galaxy, in the Lantean star system, home of Atlantis for one final shot at survival. The Milky Way Galaxy and the Asgard home Galaxy of Ida had both fallen, hundreds of billions, trillions dead, all refusing to bow down to Origin.

The most primitive worlds were the first to fall, then the ones more capable of protecting themselves. Langara, Hebridan, Chulak, Dakara...Earth. All gone. Those planets now no more than burnt out cinders.

It had all started five years ago, on the twentieth anniversary of the Replicators and Anubis' defeat and the fall of the Goa'uld, they had come. First a single Prior through a stargate on a primative backwater world, then another and another.

Many worlds who were for the first time in millenia free of the Goa'uld refused to worship false gods, they had learned from the Tau'ri and the Jaffa that false gods use technology to strike fear into the hearts of the people, to subjegate and enslave them. They swore never to be fooled by such trickery again and they paid for it with their lives. Whole worlds dead, swept clean by a plague unlike any other. Soon Priors gave way to hundreds of ships and armies numbering in the billions.

The Tau'ri first tried diplomacy to seek a peaceful solution, it failed. Soon war broke out across the galaxy. Thankfully the Tau'ri had disclosed the existance of the Stargate to the public and now their fleet strength numbered at least three hundred ships, each one more advanced than anything else seen in the Milky Way since the time of the ancients. Reversed engineered Goa'uld, Asgard and Ancient technology, making the Tau'ri the most technologically advanced race in the Galaxy, almost as advanced as the Asgard. Thier one problem however was the fact their fleet strength was weak in comparison to other races like the Jaffa, Asgard and unfortunately the Ori.

However a year into the war everyone saw that the Ori were winning, and so a new plan was formed, if they could not win then they would escape. Half the Tau'ri ship yards of the various Earth controlled worlds, such as Earth and the Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma sites were ordered to start production on massive transport ships, each one at least a quater the size of Atlantis. With the help of the Asgard, production of such ships went faster than they normally would, what should have taken the Tau'ri at least five or ten years to do alone was done in only two. Fifty-two transports were created, each one capable of holding fifty million people in reverse engineered Ateran stasis capsules. 2.6 Billion people put in stasis in a desperate attempt to preserve their way of life. The Jaffa had done the same, again with the help of the Asgard, they however will be able to transport tens of thousands of their people in their considerable fleet of Ha'tak's.

Langara and Hebridan too were aided in the production of stasis ships, however they had fewer than the Tau'ri and the Jaffa. Langara could only produce five, managing to save two-hundred and fifty million of their people. Hebridan however due to their vast experience with ship building managed to create fifty-eight ships, dedicating over half of them to the Serrakin, seeing as the Tau'ri, Langara and Jaffa were human or began as human as the case may be for the Jaffa, the Serrakin were the least well represented of the races being evacuated.

Once the majority of the galaxy had fallen either in subjegation or destruction to Origin, the Ori launched their attack on Chulak and Dakara, Earth and its colonies. The transports, filled with civilian and military personell, the best and brightest of the Tau'ri launched towards the Pegasus Galaxy.

On that day the Milky Way Galaxy fell.

Out of five hundred Tau'ri warships, only two hundred and forty survived to make it to Pegasus along with almost a thousand Ha'taks.

That was two years ago, and now the final stage of the ultimate escape from the Ori is at hand. The last hope of the Asgard-Jaffa-Tau'ri Alliance lay with the knowledge of the Ancients. A Repository of Knowledge was found, but since the human mind has not yet reached the level to safely access the knowldge it was decided to give evolution a little nudge foward.

The Asgard being the masters of genetic manipulation that they were had with General O'Neill's help years earlier discovered a cure for their genetic degredation. He for the third time accessed the knowledge of the ancients and hoping the offspring of two hyper-advanced humans would be enough. He was able to create a device which against his own better judgement he used on himelf and his wife, the device forced an evolution upon them both that set them several steps ahead of the rest of humanity but still quite a bit behind the Ancients. When his wife, Sam O'Neill gave birth to their son Jacob he was as expected an evolutionary step ahead of his parents. It was enough for the Asgard, using Jabob O'Neill's DNA to create stable clones capable of holding their vast intelligence.

Now using that same technology every Tau'ri and Jaffa including those still in stasis were exposed to the same forced evolution as the now Captain Jacob O'Neill's parents underwent all those years ago.

With their ability to learn, think and comprehend at an accelerated rate a single Tau'ri was chosen to take the download, and who should it be but none other than Jacob O'Neill who even after all the others had been evolved was still a single step ahead of them all.

In those two years since the destruction of Earth, their exodus from their own galaxy, the forced evolution of the Tau'ri and Jaffa they all began to learn from the single Tau'ri. New technologies were developed, better weapons and even greater shields. But the most important of all, their method of escape, a device simular in nature to a certain mirror Doctor Daniel Jackson found during the SGC's first year of opperation.

The Quantum Gate. Four giant quarter-circle structures creating a massive device simular to the Ori's Supergate, but much larger. Large enough to allow Atlantis and another Ancient city that was discovered a few years later to pass through. And now was the time to use it.

* * *

Sitting at the command chair of the newst Alliance Warship, the recently promoted Major Jacob O'Neill was checking the last set of equations and variables for the Quantum Gate. Using all the knowledge of the Ancients, Asgard and the knowledge given to them by the Nox and what was left of the Furlings they had built this. Unlike the Quantum Mirror which would choose a quantum reality at random this one was set to search multiple quantum realities for specific realities using set variables that would determine if they matched what they were searching for or not.

They desired a fresh start one without Ori, Goa'uld or Wraith. So to ensure that the Quantum Gate was set to search for a universe that had no Ancients, no Ori, no Asgard, no Jaffa, no Goa'uld and no Wraith. The only variables they allowed to match was that the physics of that universe was a perfect match, or at least a close enough match to their own that would allow their technology (_mostly their weapons, shields and hyperdrives_) to work, so they wouldn't need to re-start their civilization from scratch, or have to learn that realities science, the other was that there were humans there already. Hopefully humans would have evolved on Earth without the interference of the Ancients or the Ori.

Not long ago the Ori had reached Pegasus and had started coverting or killing it's people that the Tau'ri hadn't been able to convince to escape with them. What the Ori hadn't counted on but the Alliance was hoping would buy them some time was the Wraith.

Now however...

The Ori fleet was closing in, the shield surrounding the star system they were currently hold up at wouldn't hold out for much longer. the Asgard, Tau'ri, Free Jaffa and what was left of the Tok'ra had gathered here, in the Pegasus Galaxy, in the Lantean star system, home of Atlantis for one final shot at survival. The Milky Way Galaxy and the Asgard home Galaxy of Ida had both fallen, hundreds of billions, trillions dead, all refusing to bow down to Origin.

"Quantum Gate main power ready. Safety protocols active. Activating dialing sequence."

Out before the armada of ships preparing for the journey into the unknown sat the four giant quarter-circle modules of the Quantum Gate. Blue energy pulses bathing the area in an ethereal blue light signaled the Quantum Gate's dialing sequence had begun.

"Variable checks beginning. Quantum Gate scanning multiple quantum realities."

In the distance bright flashes of light could be seen where Ori ships had begun pumeling the shield surrounding the star system. The shield was of a new design being powered by the Lantean system's sun and a staggering fifty ZPM's. It wouldn't hold out for long but it would be enough. Hopefully.

"Quick-scan complete, ten million realities were scanned and only four matched all the veriables. Saving quantum signatures of those four realities to the quick-dial program. Beginning new scan."

Even more bright flashes against the shield. They didn't have much time, if enough Ori ships converged on the shield it would eventually collapse. Thankfully it would take a lot of ships and firepower for that to happen.

"Scan complete. Ten million more realities scanned, of those only three matched all veriables. Saving quantum signatures of those two realities to the quick-dial program."

That was enough Jabob thought, they only needed one reality, so best to choose of these seven.

"Scan those seven realities, find us the best one, we need to leave, now.

"Yes sir! Intermediate scan of the seven matching realities. All seven show promise. Human life confirmed in all seven. No signs of Goa'uld, Ori or Wraith. No Alteran technology detected. Be aware of temporal anomalies, scans indicate that each reality is in a different temporal fixture. One is thousands of years in the past, the others in various times in the future. Each one matches our set veriables perfectly, anyone of them would make a good home sir."

Jacob looked at the readings that appeared on the main viewer, he was right any one of them was better than the realty they were currently in.

"Then I guess it's time to choose." Feeling just a little bit of that childish nature his father was so famous for he closed his eyes and chose.

"Eeny, meeny miny mo..." the crew stared at him in incredulous disbelief. He was going to choose their new home reality, with eeny meany miny mo!? His finger finaly settled on one of the realities and he made up his mind. Unaware that his choice would change the destiny of that chosen reality forever. He imputed the data of that realities quantum signature into the dialing program and activated it.

"Comms, inform all ships that we have a destination and they are to set course for the new reality as soon as the Gate connects. Helm set course for the Quantum Gate." He hit a button on the side of his chair. "All hands, prepare for quantum jump."

The Quauntum Gate pulsed even faster now and several chevrons activates informing all ships that it was dialing the new reality. And unlike the stargates that whoosh out with the unstable vortex of a newly formed wormhole, the Quantum Gate tore a hole in the very fabric or reality itself. Time and space were bent and reshaped so that this device could fulfill it's purpose. A hole had appeared as large as the inner ring of the Quantum Gate, which could easily fit Atlantis and several ships. And thus the great exodus had begun. Hundreds of ships began moving towards the gate, Warships first to ensure there wasn't anything on the other side that could harm the stasis transports and the other non-military ships designed to terraform entire worlds incase there weren't many for habitation.

As those ships passed through, so did Atlantis. It had fired it's stardrive and was now carrying the Atlantis personell as well as the Athosians and several hundred others from other peaceful worlds within Pegasus.

More ships followed afterwards until a second great city ship too passed through.

The second Ancient city what the Romans and Egyptians of over two thousand years ago once called the city of Alexandria, where the greatest library of knowledge in the known universe once stood was the center of learning not long after the rebellion against the Goa'uld. However when Caesar attacked in 48BC the few Ancients left launched the city's stardrive and moved it only a few thousand miles to South America where it's true name became known to the locals, Akator (_or El Dorado as the Spanish called its legend._)

And just under a thousand years ago it too, like Atlantis before it left the Earth and settled in a small corner of the galaxy that was ignored by the Goa'uld since there were no human worlds there, until it was found by the SGC some five years after the battle of Dakara. It settled some debates on Earth about El Dorado, seeing as the city was meant to hold a great treasure or as some believed was made entirely of gold but seeing as the local tribe's word for gold was treasure it was easy for those early explorers to confuse the treasure of Akator for gold whereas the true treasure of Akator was knowledge.

It too passed through the gate and so it went until all but Jacob's ship was left.

"Initiate Quantum Gate shutdown as soon as we're through, set the self-destruct for five seconds after shutdown. Seal the breach and ensure they can't follow. Helm, take us through."

In all the battles, all the victories and losses during the war. It was a little strange that their final escape and silent one finger salute to the Ori was a little anticlimactic. As soon as the ship was through the final commands were sent back to the Quantum Gate, the shutdown perameters were established. They wanted to ensure the Ori could never follow them so they devised it so that the gate would sever all connections between both realities even if the Ori managed to stop the gates self-destruct, it would be impossible to follow them into their new reality. However even Acended beings can't perform the impossible in five seconds without prior knowledge of exactly what the enemy was doing.

The Acended Ancients had helped all they could. Completely shielding the Lantean system, especially the Quantum Gate from the Ori. And since it was a one of kind and created from the technology of all four of the great races, being utilized by the fifth race which not even the Ori had access to. Now those races were no more. The Nox and Furlings had decided to Acend to help the Ancients shield the Lantean system, while the Asgard who still lived had passed through the gate with the Tau'ri, Tok'ra and Jaffa.

But they did not come alone, many of the Acended passed through the gate also, knowing that the lower beings had the right idea, the Ori were too strong and would soon dominate all the known universe. It was best to escape while they still could. And escape they did. And as they crossed over, their shielding of the events taking place within the Lantean system against the notice of the Ori weakened and the Ori finally saw what was happening, but were too late to stop it. As the last of the Acended Ancients, Nox and Furlings passed through, the Gate shutdown and the countdown commenced.

5.

The Ori ships battered agains the shield even harder than ever.

4.

The shields flickered slightly as more power from the weapons were plowed into them.

3.

The Priors prayed and called upon the power of the Ori to aid them. But even the Ori's power was barely enough to battle the power of a sun and fifty ZPM's. More ships arrived. Tens of thousands of ships all firing at once and the shields finally yielded.

2.

The ships moved foward to investigate. Hoping to convert or destroy any stragglers.

1.

They neared the great beamoth of a construction. The Priors sneered at this abomination of that Alterans, unholiest of the unholy!

0.

The last great hurrah of the Tau'ri. As the Qunatum Gate exploded in a massive ball of energy that shorted out the shields of every ship within the system, the shield generators that surrounded the Lantean system activated one last time, but this time their purpose altered, they flooded subspace with energy, destabalizing the Ori ships ability to enter hyperspace and trapping them there until they could move out of range, that was however unless the Lantean system's sun hadn't suddenly had massive amounts of its matter sucked out when a stargate that had been placed near the sun established an outgoing wormhole to another stagate in the Ida Galaxy where the Asgard had sent a stargate hurtling towards the blackhole that was once Othalla's sun.

The supernova that followed completely obliterated the entire Ori fleet that had been sent to destroy the heathens. One third of the Ori's total fleet gone in a matter of seconds. And if that wasn't bad enough it left many thousands of Ori followers in ships beyond the Lantean system guarding against anyone trying to escape, wondering why hadn't the Ori seen it coming?

It would be the first pebble in the avalanche that would one day in the distant future bring about the end of the Ori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In seven different realities certain beings detected the massive quantum scanning of their entire universes. Through that scanning some of them recieved the equivalant backlash of information of the beings behind the scans._

_The omnipitent entity chuckled to himself as he concidered what would happen if they came into his reality. Oh the chaos they would play on the natural order of the universe! He concidered briefly if he should send them by way of Jean-Luc or dear Kathy. Only time would tell of course, if they crossed over or not and oh he hoped they would._

_The small green creature sat in his hut meditating, delving deep into the power he and his long dead brethren reveered and used to bring peace to the galaxy, until that is it all plunged into darkness. His senses flared as something swept across the Force, it was neither light nor dark, but he could sense a great goodness at the source of it, heroes and champions of the light, fleeing from their own darkness. He hoped they would come, come and bring the light back into the dark. Or else all their hopes would lay on the shoulders of one boy, who he fared had too much of his father in him._

_The two most ancient and powerful races in the galaxy, locked in an eternal war that has seen no end in billions of years. One side hopes their children will show that order and unity will prove to their enemies who are truely the greatest. The other side will gloat how their servants will show that war and chaos shall bring with it progress and evolution. And as the time for the next great war comes the Vorlons and the Shadows both sense the scans of the other universe. The Shadows gloat, a universe being consumed by the fires of war and chaos, while the Vorlons praise that order and unity have brought together many races to achieve the impossible to save all the lives they can. If they can be brought here, the side of light would have greater armies to finally rid the galaxy of the Shadows.....Kosh contemplates this as the Centauri Ambassador talks endlessly of the 'Lion of the Galaxy' If only he knew the power on the other end of that scan.....then the Lion would soon become the Zebra._

_The Beings of the Ship of Lights too noticed the scans, intrigued they investigated and were astounded by what they found. If these humans their cousins and the other races chose to come to their reality they would do all in their power to guide them towards the Galactica and the remaining Colonials. They might not be of the Earth of this reality, but they would prove to be a great ally against the Cylons._

_River was sleeping in the middle of the dining table, much to her brother and Mal's annoyance. But since she wasn't getting in anybody's way or getting into anything sharp or dangerous they left her alone. They'd just gotten a wave from Fanty and Mingo about a new job, pulling off a bank heist on a Rim planet wasn't the kind of think Mal usualy pulled, but since they were going in to steal Alliance money, he felt it was his civic duty to spread the wealth. Something at that moment caught the edges of River's mind, she awoke feeling it pulsing a weaving in and out of the infinite. A storm was coming, thousands of possible futures destroyed and recreated, futures where the leaf-on-the-wind who played with the dinosaurs wouldn't get poked by the stick and the amazon woman won't weep. It would all change and maybe the storm would help her dance again. Maybe. She layed her head back down to sleep again with a smile on her face. She loved storms._

_The Scout Ship entered the system, it's pilot looking at the bulky Pyode Amedha shuttle....it belonged to something called the Nostromo or something. Two life signs, in stasis. One female Pyode Amedha and one....cat? Odd, but then again they were on odd race, taking their pets to space with them. Those Pyode Amedha had come a long way since their primitive race reveered them as gods, a pitty their world is now concidered off-limits due to risk of detection, it was one of their favourite hunting grounds long ago. But he had no time for that there were Kainde Amedha to hunt. He longed for the days when they hunted both Pyode Amedha and Kainde Amedha together and while they hunted each other, it was a Yujeta's dream. Oh well. It was at that moment his ships sensors detected a powerful scan encompassing the planet, his ship, the Pyode Amedha shuttle, and beyond....it went further than his sensors could detect, possibly many star systems, possibly the entire galaxy....or even beyond that. He pressed various buttons gathering everything his sensors had detected and sent a coded transmission back to the homeworld, perhaps those scientists could figure out what it was. If it was something new and challenging they could hunt, then all the better._

_Flying through the Time Vortex the TARDIS idly scanned time and space to pass the time, ever since young Rose became trapped in the other reality her Time Lord had become depressed, not even that stowaway bride or young Martha Jones had helped much. Now both of them were at thier homes, where they belonged....she herself felt that only one young lady was meant for her and her Doctor, but she was gone now. She'd concidedered going back to pick up the Bride just so her Doctor would have someone to talk to...or in the Bride's case argue with. It was then that her sensors picked it up. She alerted her Doctor at once! "What!" She kept showing him the scans. "What!? That's impossible! No one can breach the void like that!" Well that's what the Dalek's and Cybermen did wasn't it? He could be so dense sometimes, but she loved him. She popped a picture of Rose on the screen with hints about what she wanted him to do if they came through that were as subtle as a brick to the head. "You think they can bring Rose back, old girl?" Well duh! With that her Doctor ran around the TARDIS controls entering time space coordinates, if they come then there's hope they could bring back her Doctor's Rose._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is an idea I had for a story but I don't really know where to go with it. Any ideas are welcome or if your interested in picking it up fine by me, I just wanted to get this up to see what anyone thought of it.

Also just to say, yes the Battlestar Galactica reality is the one that ran during the 70's/80's not the new one....haven't seen it so can't really say much about it.

Ok I've Edited and added one more reality to the mix, simply because I forgot about it the first time round but you've got to have it in there.


	2. Escape, The Warp Factor

The next seven chapters will be about the Exodus Fleet entering one of the seven quantum realities. I just wanna get a feel for each universe, the one I or you if you want to vote for it, like the best will become the dominant story. But please wait until all seven chapters are up, never know you may like the next chapter posted after this one or the very last one.

Also note they won't necessarily be in order as they appeared at the end of the previous chapter. Anyhoo this one is about the Star Trek Verse. Enjoy!

* * *

The Quantum Gate closed behind them and everyone on the bridge of the Orion sighed in relief. Major Jacob O'Neill, tapped the button for the fleet comm channel. Gathering his thoughts he prepared for what he wanted to say.

"All ships this is the Orion. We did it. After four years of planning, the sacrifices of our lost comrades, our worlds, our galaxies, we're finally free of the Ori. I would like a senior meeting of the fleet commanders and all military and civilian leaders in one hour aboard the Orion. We need to discuss our next course of action. Scout ships are to scan and recon the local area. We don't want to anger any of the natives if we've stumbled into their territory by mistake. All ships begin system checks, ensure nothing was damaged. City ships and civilian transports maintain position within the center of the fleet, Jaffa Ha'taks, Asgard Battlecruisers and Tau'ri Warships shall maintain a perimeter around all other ships. That is all, Orion out."

He didn't know how or why, but everyone from the Tok'ra, the Asgard and the Jaffa were all looking to him for leadership. It was probably because his parents led the charge which eventuall brought about the end of the Goa'uld and the Replicators, and were now looking at him to lead them into a new world. Speaking of his parents, he didn't know how his mom and Thor had managed it but they'd somehow talked his dad into cloning all of SG1 in younger bodies....well except for Teal'c...he was still quite young for a Jaffa, or at least Master Bra'tac kept saying so anyway. He was glad they'd found a way to give the Jaffa their own immune systems, almost equal in strength to that fo a symbiote, which meant they'd live far longer than normal. It's estimated Master Bra'tac has another hundred years left in him at least. As for the rest of SG1 they were in stasis on Thors ship awaiting reanimation. Thor had left when his parents would awaken to Jacob, seeing as he was their son. Daniel and Vala would be awoken by the order of their daughter Sha're Jackson. Cameron Mitchell had declined the chance to '_start over_' as it were, said he could here his grandma spouting warnings of hellfire and brimstone and him burning in hell if he did. Even though she'd been dead for years.

"Alright people....lets get to work!"

* * *

__

The Border between Romulan, Klingon and Federation space.

__

"Captains Logs - Stardate 53187.2:

It's been only a few months since the end of the war with the Dominon. The Enterprise is taking a quiet assignment in the space between the Romulan, Klingon, Frederation borders. Officially it belongs to no one since no one really wants to settle too close to any of their neighbours. The expanse of space holds a tight cluster of star systems across a space of a hundred and twenty light years. Most of the planets and moons in those star systems are either Class H, Class K or Class L. Most generally uninhabitable, which suits everyone just fine seeing as no one wants to live there anyway. Unofficially the area of space is concidered neutral between all three parties. Most scheduled meetings between the Romluans, Klingons and Federation tend to take place there, but in most cases it's what's commonly called within the Federation as 'dead space', a place where nothing really happens. Even the Dominion felt it was completely unimportant and left it alone....which was odd concidering that from there they could have launched attacks against all three powers from a single location. Anyway, it's wonderful to be back to doing what the Federation and Starfleet stand for once more....exploration, even if there's very little to explore out here. Computer End Log.

Picard sat back in his chair taking a sip from his cup of Earl Grey tea. The stresses of the war still evident but finally beginning to seep away with this new relaxing assignment. That is until a certain entity decided to ruin it all for him.

With a bright flash of light the great annoyance himself, the self-proclaimed god of chaos wearing the usual clothes he did when visiting these Federation types, his traditional starfleet uniform with Captains pips.

"My, my Jean-Luc, long time no see! How have you been!?"

"Q!!!" Picard knowing that there was absolutely no point in calling for security, simply closed his eyes in resignation, put his cup down and strode out of his readyroom towards the bridge. If he had to suffer Q's madness he'd rather do it with the firm support of his command staff.

"Hey! Where are you going! Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc!!" Q quickly followed him out and smiled. "Well if it isn't my old pal, Riker!"

"Q." Commander Riker looked towards his Captain, noticed the pained look on his face and knew exactly how he felt. "What do you want Q? Come to gloat about how many people have died in the war, like you gloat over the suffering of other beings?" If Riker were a less civilized man he would have said he hated Q with all of his being. But the Federation is all about tollerance, acceptance of other races including their views of the universe...so he wouldn't bring himself down to that level.

"Hardly!" Q scoffed, their little war with the Dominion was beneath his notice anyway, he had far more important matters to deal with. "I'm actually here to view history in the making." Picard turned around and decided to get this over with.

"What are you talking about Q? I thought you were an Omnipitent, All powerful being who'd watched over the universe since it's birth, I'd concider you'd seen history in the making thousands, millions of times already."

"Oh Mon Capitan, how right you are, but this....this is so much more. What you and I are about to witness has never happened before in the history of the universe, and most probably never will again."

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with the Borg, my crew and I aren't ready to meet with them again...if ever."

"Oh don't be so dense Picard, what part of never happened before in the entire history of the universe do you not understand!? The Borg are insects in comparrison to this event!"

That worried Picard to no end, usually Q's games had leathal reprocussions....for he and his crew. He hoped he could talk Q out of whatever he was planning.

"Q, please whatever you're planning, put a stop to it now!"

"Me? What makes you think I have anything to do with this? I'm just an observer like yourself, what's going to happen is the result of forces beyond our universe."

"Beyond our universe?"

"Yes Picard, you and I are about to witness the exodus of a people from their own reality into ours. Oh and before you start to worry, no it's not that sorry excuse of a reality you call the mirror universe, they don't have the power or the technology for this....then again neither do you. But that's what makes it so exciting!"

Data turned in his chair to look at Q, a confused expression on his face.

"Q, by exodus, do you mean they are fleeing their own home reality so as to enter into our own?"

"Yes my little professor of the humanities, that's exactly it. Apparently some higher beings in their reality have gotten it into their heads that they should be worshipped as Gods, so they've enslaved all the lesser sentient humanoid life forms in thier own home galaxy with some religious nonsesne and now their conquering three others. It hasn't been exactly perfect mind you, they've completely wiped out all life in two whole galaxies and are now in the final stage of conquering the third. That's why they're leaving you see...no hope of survival so why not jump ship into a reality where their enemy doesn't even exist!"

The absolute looks of shock and horror on the faces of the bridge crew where rather amusing to Q. But to Picard and his people....they were sickened.

"All life, in two entire galaxies....wiped out?" Picards face was pale with shock....it was worse than the Borg could ever hope to be. It made the war with the Dominion look like a brief skirmish between children.

Q suddenly became deadly serious, something he did in only the rarest of moments when he wanted to make sure those who listened knew that what he was about to say was absolutely without a shadow of a doubt important beyond their feble ability to comprehend.

"Yes Picard, completely wiped out. All hope of winning against them became a distant dream within the first year of their war, even the combined power of three galaxies wasn't enough to defeat them. But the survivors are coming Picard and they are coming now. I will warn you, treat them fairly and as the poor, lost souls that they are, for if you anger them, their wrath will be mighty and your people will know the end has come." Some of his mirth returned as he went on. "I have little hope for the Romulans however, they will notice them and see a new people to conquer, not exactly the wisest choice they'll make, to anger beings who not only looked into the abyss, but went charging into it kicking and screaming and came out the other end ready to completely annihilate anyone who would threaten their way of life again."

Looking at the faces and in most cases scanning the thoughts of those around him he went on, he didn't want to cause a panic among this crew, who knew what they'd do, they might end up accidentally atomized.

"Do not confuse them for invaders Jean-Luc, they are simply refugees looking for a new home, I shall leave you to witness this great event in the making, who knows you might in the next few hours meet your greatest allies or your worst enemies if you manage to muck it up. Cheerio!" And with that he flashed out to view the event himself in the relative privacy of one of the higher planes. His people and other higher beings were making room for the Acended that were coming, Q thought them to be absolute bores himself, what with their non-interferance policy, they were a bit like the rest of the Q and a number of other higher beings in the universe....but the Ori...he shivered at the thought of them, although they would have had no power over the Q if they had manage to enter this reality, the fact they'd gone so absolutely out of control with thier power was a shock to many a higher being.

Captain Picard looked thoughtful, concidering what Q had told them.

"Mr Data review everything Q told us and send a brief report to Starfleet on the situation, these people may need medical aid or repairs for their ships if what Q told us is true. Also we'll need to find them homes, as soon as we have information on their biological needs we'll start focusing on planets for them to colonize."

"Yes sir." Data turned back to his console and with android enhanced speed and reflexes he reviewed, summarized and send the information back to Starfleet under a level four encryption code. It took him less than forty seconds.

Lt. Commander Smith who was at tactical noticed the sensors had picked something up.

"Captain sensors have detected a quantum event point-five lightyears away. Bearing 210 mark 37." He continued scanning, no telling what it could be after all, one couldn't go by just Q's word alone.

"Helm plot course and take us there at Warp five. Engage."

The Enterprise's engines powered up as the warp bubbled formed around the ship and then probelled it at Warp five towards their new mission.

* * *

__

Fifteen minutes later at the site of the quantum event.

"Captain we have arrived at our destination. The quantum event is approximetelly one million fifity thousand kilometers ahead of us."

"On screen."

The viewscreen activated to show a blue pulsing blob of energy that with each pulse it got bigger and bigger until it was at least eighty times the size of the Enterprise. Picard had ordered them to reverse another three-hundred thousand kilometers from it just to be safe. Data was running every scan he could possibly think of on the quantum event, while Geordi was running multiple simulations on the effects it would have on the warp field, structural intergrity and dozens of other vital systems to make sure it wasn't a threat to them, so far it wasn't. Then it happened.

"Captain! The quantum event is folding the very fabric of space/time!" Data's outburst was shocking at best that a cizilization had the technology to do such a thing, and from a completely different reality at the same time.

"It appears as if whatever technology they are using is creating a fold in the space/time continuum. By the readings I'm recieving from the other side of the event, they are not only crossing over from a completely different reality but also a different galaxy as well."

"Amazing...to think such people have achieved such a level of understanding of space/time." Picard was in awe of it all. Riker on the other hand was also in awe, but for a different reason.

"And to think, these people are running away from an even greater force than themselves, it scares me to think what they've been through, what they must have sacrificed to survive." Everyone on the bridge grew silent after that, it was the kind of nightmare scenario that no one in the Federation had even concidered. The Borg were terrifying but at least they didn't outright kill, at least not right away. They have no control of their actions, they're following a directive programed into them at the moment of assimilation. The enemy of these people were making their followers commit attrocities in the name their Gods.

"Sir, ships incoming!" At Lt. Commander Smith announcement, hundreds of ships came pouring through the quantum fold, followed by hundreds more. They were slightly odd. Some looked like you'd expect ships to look like, except for their lack of nacelles. Some were long and elegent, others slightly bulkier, but no less elegent. However the oddest of them all were the triangular, pyramid shaped ships. Other smaller ships came through, some slightly larger than a shuttle. The other thing that surprised him were their various sizes. Some were massive. They dwarfed the Enterprise like Jupiter dwarfs the Earth. Others were small two man fighters, obviously playing escort to a number of civilian ships. What surprised them even further were the two flying cities, that were larger than everything else in the fleet.

They hadn't noticed the Enterprise yet, it may have something to do with the fact that they had reversed into a small nebula that was masking their presence from their sensors.

Finally the last ship came through, it looked like a much larger version of the bulky but eleganat ships from earlier, but at least twice their size and at least a third larger than the Enterprise herself. After that ship came through the quantum fold collapsed into itself, but seemed to pulse several times before sealing completely. The readings coming through the sensors indicated there was no trace of the quantum event, that it was as if the fold had never been there in the first place.

"Sir the last ship through the fold is broadcasting a localized, non-encrypted transmission to the other ships in the fleet. Audio only."

"_All ships this is the Orion. We did it. After four years of planning, the sacrifices of our lost comrades, our worlds, our galaxies, we're finally free of the Ori. I would like a senior meeting of the fleet commanders and all military and civilian leaders in one hour aboard the Orion. We need to discuss our next course of action. Scout ships are to scan and recon the local area. We don't want to anger any of the natives if we've stumbled into their territory by mistake. All ships begin system checks, ensure nothing was damaged. City ships and civilian transports maintain position within the center of the fleet, Jaffa Ha'taks, Asgard Battlecruisers and Tau'ri Warships shall maintain a perimeter around all other ships. That is all, Orion out._"

"Captain, I've analyzed the message. It did not run through the universal translator. It was spoken in English."

Although it wasn't surprising really, they'd heard of humans in other realities before, like the mirror universe, but to think humans had developed ships capable of crossing the vast space between galaxies and even more amazing the rift between universes. It was simply amazing.

"Also captain, I've been going over the sensor logs of the quantum fold aswell as the space beyond it and I've discovered something rather interesting."

"More interesting than humans who seem to be able to cross the vastness of galaxies and realities data? What could be more amazing than that?" Data blinked, turned himself and his chair to look the captain in the eye.

"I discovered that the fold was emitting chronotron particles. As they passed through the fold not only did they crossover from another reality, they also crossed over from a different time." Picard looked slightly pained... "However I must point out that since they are not from our reality this does not bring the Temporal Prime Directive into effect, since their crossing over does not contaminate our timeline."

"Thank you Data. Just out of curiosity, do you know from how far in the future they're from?" Data looked at the captain a little oddly.

"I cannot tell you how far from the future they've come Captain." Data paused slightly, wondering how the Captain would take his news, Picard shrugged as if it didn't matter anyway, but Data went on. "Because they did not come from the future." That brought the everyone to a slight pause. "The chronotron particles I detected indicated that they infact come from the past, roughly four hundred years from the past. Also if they are speaking English then it is possible we are dealing with humans from an alternate Earth, which is likely seeing as '_Orion_' is a constilation seen from Earth. We could be encountering humans that never experienced the Third World War, that unified before political tensions reached that stage. However seeing as we did not hear anyone mention Earth, that might not be the case. I am at this point simply speculating, but it seems likley."

Picard concidered it and he wondered it if was true, what had brought them all together? For his Earth it took the total destruction of every Earth government during the Third World War, Zefram Cochrane's first warp flight and first contact with the Vulcans to unify the human race. He shook his head, he'd find out soon enough when they established first contact with them.

"Helm, bring us out of the nebula, quater impulse."

"Aye Captain."

The Enterprise moved out of the nebula and towards the impressive fleet of ships. The majority of which seemed to be made of the one hundred and four gigantic transport ships, well over a thousand of the Pyramid Ships and the other large ships that surrounded them.

"Sir, we've been scanned. The Orion is moving towards us." Picard nodded, the command ship of the fleet would be the one to make first contact.

"All stop." He commanded. The ship came to a stop.

"All stop, Captain."

"We are being hailed."

"On screen."

__

To Be Continued.....

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was the first of seven chapter that will show the Exodus fleet entering each reality . As I said at the top of the page the one I or you, if you wish to vote for the best will continue on to become the dominant story.


	3. Escape, Light Against The Shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Babylon 5.

The second reality. This a B5 story, set during the season three episode '_Severed Dreams_'.

* * *

The Quantum Gate closed behind them and everyone on the bridge of the Orion sighed in relief. Major Jacob O'Neill, tapped the button for the fleet comm channel. Gathering his thoughts he prepared for what he wanted to say.

"All ships this is the Orion. We did it. After four years of planning, the sacrifices of our lost comrades, our worlds, our galaxies, we're finally free of the Ori. I would like a senior meeting of the fleet commanders and all military and civilian leaders in one hour aboard the Orion. We need to discuss our next course of action. Scout ships are to scan and recon the local area. We don't want to anger any of the natives if we've stumbled into their territory by mistake. All ships begin system checks, ensure nothing was damaged. City ships and civilian transports maintain position within the center of the fleet, Jaffa Ha'taks, Asgard Battlecruisers and Tau'ri Warships shall maintain a perimeter around all other ships. That is all, Orion out."

He didn't know how or why, but everyone from the Tok'ra, the Asgard and the Jaffa were all looking to him for leadership. It was probably because his parents led the charge which eventuall brought about the end of the Goa'uld and the Replicators, and were now looking at him to lead them into a new world. Speaking of his parents, he didn't know how his mom and Thor had managed it but they'd somehow talked his dad into cloning all of SG1 in younger bodies....well except for Teal'c...he was still quite young for a Jaffa, or at least Master Bra'tac kept saying so anyway. He was glad they'd found a way to give the Jaffa their own immune systems, almost equal in strength to that of a symbiote, which meant they'd live far longer than normal. It's estimated Master Bra'tac has another hundred years left in him at least. As for the rest of SG1 they were in stasis on Thors ship awaiting reanimation. Thor had left when his parents would awaken to Jacob, seeing as he was their son. Daniel and Vala would be awoken by the order of their daughter Sha're Jackson. Cameron Mitchell had declined the chance to '_start over_' as it were, said he could here his grandma spouting warnings of hellfire and brimstone and him burning in hell if he did. Even though she'd been dead for years.

"Alright people....lets get to work!"

Suddenly alarms went off. The Comms and Science Officers recieving an influx of information from the area.

"Sir, there seems to be a battle going on at the other side of the planet ahead of us."

"Confirmed. Military comm channels using tachyons for faster than light communication. We're also picking up wide-band destress signals from multiple sources."

After a few tense seconds Jacob, debating what he should do in his mind he decided.

"Contact the Cheyenne, the Apollo and the Ark Royal and tell them to form up with us. Also contact four of the Ha'taks ask for assistance. Seeing as I already know the Asgard's responce, contact Thor and tell him to move all ships away from this location. We'll contact him in a few hours depending how much time this battle takes. We might make some friends and some enemies this day so lets make it count."

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

_The Babylon Project was our last, best hope for peace. It failed. But in the year of the Shadow War, it became something greater: our last, best hope…for victory. The year is 2260. The place, Babylon 5._

Captain Sandra Hiroshi, like every other captain of a ship in Earth's history had heard the unofficial rule of '_Captain goes down with the ship._' It seemed today she'd be doing just that! But she'd be damned if she were going alone! Her ship was heading at ramming speed towards the EAS Roanoke. The crackling of the comm alerted her that _something_ on her ship was at least still working. Major Ryan commander of the EAS Alexander's voice came over the comms.

_"Hiroshi! Get out of there! Get to the life pods!_"

If only there were time, she knew her fate.

"Too late to get out! Our primary systems are hit! We've got fire on all decks now! There's nothing we can do except…" There was a sudden burst of white light just as her ship hit the Roanoke and she felt a sudden weightlessness and then....she was somewhere else. She looked around and saw several of her crewmen scattered around a large room, looked like a cargo bay of somesort. A sudden voice caused her and several others to spin around.

"Welcome aboard the Orion. Many of you might feel slightly unsteady or even a bit queezy after a sudden transport while your ship was in the process of exploding. We managed to save two hundred and eighteen of your fellow crew, however we can only get so many off in such a short amount of time, the rest of your crew I'm afraid went down with your ship."

The person talking was human, or at least appeared human. He looked to be in his mid-to-late thirties, was wearing some kind of flightsuit with a patch on each shoulder. One had a representation of the constellation Orion with the letters '_TSF_' beneath it, which she figured was were the ship got it's name from, and the letters probably the initials of whatever orginization he represented, since this ship was definitely not Earth Force. The other patch was some kind of trinagle with a circle directly above it. Finding her voice she decided to get some answers.

"Who are you? And where are we?"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am. I'm Captain Stone, First Officer of the Orion, the ship you're currently onboard. Are you the commanding officer of the ship that just rammed the...uh...other ship?"

No other race except humans used a rank like Captain or names like Orion. So either this was all a big hoax or they were some kind of lost colony come home....god she hoped not. If Clark won them over that would just make everyone's day!

"Yes, I'm Captain Sandra Hiroshi of the EAS Churchill. So you're the first officer, so does that mean this ship is run by a General?"

"A General ma'am? No Ma'am, Major O'Neill is the C.O of the ship."

"If you're a Captain then why is a Major the one in charge?"

"We use the ranking system of the 20th century Airforce. ma'am. Major is a rank higher than Captain."

Weird. But understandable she supposed. It was then that Captain Stone gestured for her to walk with him towards the door ahead of them.

"I'm to take you to the bridge ma'am, if your XO or the highest ranking officer after him is here he can either accompany us or he can coordinate your crew."

She thought about it for a seconds then turned to one of her crewmen.

"Lieutenant, find Commander Richards and inform him to begin a crew roster, I want to know who was saved and who was lost."

"Yes ma'am!" He ran off to find the Churchills XO. Hiroshi turned to Captain Stone and nodded that she was ready.

"This way ma'am."

He lead her out the cargo bay doors and into the corridors of the Orion.

* * *

_Orion Bridge_

_Five minutes before the Churchill rammed the Roanoake._

The massive space station before them was one hell of a construct. Impressive was the word and impressed he was. Now he just had to figure out who the bad guys were.

"Sir comm chatter indicates that the the station before us is called Babylon 5. The ship that was just hit on its starboard side is the EAS Churchill, the ship to our starboard that just fired a pulse cannon at the ship its attacking is the EAS Alexander. Both ships and Babylon 5 have declared Independance from the Earth Alliance due to President Clarke illigally ordering the bombing of Mars and issuing Marshal Law across the entire EA. The two enemy ships are the EAS Roanoake and the EAS Agrippa. Both ships are ordered to capture Babylon 5 and either detain or destroy the '_renegade_' ships."

"Can we confirm these accusations?"

"Yes sir. We're picking up the echo of a signal that was terminated some time ago. The EA's media is called the ISN. Their news coverage channel was the echo signal we've pieced together and it confirms the story, that is until soldiers stormed the ISN building and the signal was cut off."

"Alright, I think we know who we're backing in this fight. Comms inform our ships and the four Ha'taks to target the Roanoake and the Agrippa, but do not fire unless fire upon or unless I give the order! Make sure they understand!"

"Aye sir!"

"Sir! The Churchill has been serverly hit, it's on a collision course with the Roanoake!"

"Emergency transport! Get as many of the Churchill's crew off that ship, now!"

The transporters of the Orion, the Cheyenne, the Apollo and the Ark Royal began beaming over the crew of the Churchill, but a little too late. At the count of two hundred eighteen transports the ship rammed into the Roanoake and both ships exploded.

"Sir, out of a crew of five-hundred forty-seven, we successfully transported two-hundred eighteen, including her Captain sir."

There was silence for a second until Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Captain Stone, go down and find the Captain of the Churchill, bring him or her to the bridge. We might need some help when we contact Babylon 5."

"Aye sir." With that he walked off the bridge to the closest transport tube.

"Helm, take us in."

"Aye sir."

The eight ships, four Tau'ri and four Jaffa moved towards the battle. Reports came in that they had been scanned by the station, the two EA ships and a number of civilian ships taking cover above the planet. They wouldn't get anything off the scans however, with the upgrades in ship building technology over the years only Asgard level scanners would be able to penetrate the hulls of the eight ships and all the ships who scanned them had extremely poor scanning technology.

"We're being hailed by the Agrippa sir."

"Very well....audio only.

"Aye sir, channel open."

"_This is Captain Dexter Smith of the EAS Agrippa. Alien vessels you will turn around and leave this system immediately or you will be fired upon._"

"This is the Orion of the Tau'ri SpaceForce, along with the Jaffa Ha'tak we are here to assist Babylon 5 and the EAS Alexander. You will break off attack and return to Earth Alliance Space or _you_ will be fired upon."

"_The Earth Alliance does not give in to terrorist threats!_"

"Terrorists? We don't bomb our own colonies Captain. So who's the terrorist here? You have one minute to comply! Orion out!"

Looking towards the Comms Officer he made a gesture of moving his finger over his throat as if her were slashing it. She nodded and closed the channel.

Captain Smith obviously ignored the threat of eight ships against his one and moved towards them. He fired his ships pulse cannon and hit the Orion's shields. The shields flared and there was a noticeable drop in shield strength, but nothing serious.

"Shields at ninety-six percent. No damage to systems. I estimate multiple hits of that weapon from multiple targets may not be a good idea."

"So noted Lieutenant. Charge weapons, power to thirty percent. Fire!"

Even with the drop in power, the damage the Agrippa had already taken was too much for it's brutalised hull to take. The two energy bolts of ionised-plasma fired from the reversed engineered Ha'tak pulse cannons tore through the Agrippa's hull, causing a massive explosion in it's foward section. Secondary explosions soon followed, blowing out entire compartments of the ship until the reactor itself blew, leaving nothing but a few stray pieces of hull that got thrown clear before the rest of the ship atmoized.

"Perhaps next time we should set the cannons to fifteen percent. Seemed a little bit like overkill to me."

There was a gasp from behind him. He turned and saw a woman, obviously the Churchill's Captain he'd sent Stone after. Said Officer saw his C.O turn towards them and introduced them.

Captain Sandra Hiroshi, meet Major Jacob O'Neill Commanding Officer of the Orion."

"Captain Hiroshi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Major O'Neill, did you just blow an Omega into oblivion with a single shot?" She was still in a little shock over it. A single shot from the ship enough to destroy an Omega.

"Well technically, the ship was already a mess thanks to the Alexander, we just finished the job when she refused to leave Babylon 5 and the Alexander alone."

"Sir, the dimentional gateways we've seen various ships use to flee the system have opened again! Two ships coming through!"

The Comms officer taps a series of buttons as she listens to comm traffic.

"Sir they're ordering Babylon 5 and the Alexander to surrender."

The Science Officer sees more readouts appear from the sensors.

"Dimentional Gateways opening over Babylon 5!"

Hiroshi getting the gist of what she's saying corrects her.

"We call them Jump Points."

"Eh..ok...Jump Points opening."

"Sir, these are odd looking ships."

"Onscreen."

The screen showed three Minbari cruisers and another smaller ship. Hiroshi felt a little hope at the sight of them.

"Those are Minbari cruisers, hopefully they're here to help."

"The smaller Mimbari ship is contacting the Earth Alliance ships. Activating audio."

"_This is Ambassador Delenn of the Mimbari. Babylon 5 is under our protection. Withdraw...or be destroyed!_"

"_Negative. We have authority here. Do not force us to engage your ship._"

"_Why not? Only one human captain has ever survived battle with a Minbari fleet. He is behind me. You are in front of me. If you value your lives, be somewhere else._"

The Comms officer cut the audios. Hiroshi looked a little relieved after the Earth Alliance ships had left. Understably so. The Major and his crew take this time to review the battle and technology used. It's something of a shock when sensor logs of the power output of the Agrippa reveals that the Earth Alliance ship's weapons shouldn't have effected the shields as badly as they did. The engineers and physicists believed that the nature of this realities laws of physics had alterered the nature of the shield dynamics. A report had been send to Thor hoping he and the rest of the fleet could investigate it further while they were dealing with the current situation. Finally Major O'Neill turns to Captain Hiroshi who was sneaking a peek at the tactical station and walks up to her.

"Captain Hiroshi, might I talk with you for a moment in my office?"

She nodded and followed him through a door located at the front left side of the bridge. The Major's office wasn't large but it wasn't small either, there was pleanty of room for at least five or six people to stand in. She had taken notice while on her way to the bridge that this ship wasn't cramped like the Earth Force ships. The corridors were roomy enough for two or three people to walk down them side by side, not that they do. Every room she had been in so far was comfortable, but not overly large like those old 20th century sci-fi shows made them look like. It was functional and compfortable. Captain Stone hadn't told her much about the Orion, it's capabilities or where they came from, obviously not sure what the Major would have wanted passed on to her, but it was obviously more advanced than anything the Earth Alliance had. What she'd found the most amazing was that when the Minbari ships had arrived, the tactical station showed clear sensor data of all four ships. She'd never heard of _any_ race being able to actually see the Minbari with their sensors before, especially when they were armed and ready for war.

The Major sat in his chair and gestured to the seat infront of his desk. She sat and waited for whatever he wanted to talk about.

"Captain, as you've probably already seen we don't know much about the area of space around here." She nodded but remained quiet so he could contined. "Obviously we need information on the area, what races to trust, which to avoid, who the major players are and so on. Which is why I would like you to act as our go between, between ourselves and Babylon 5. It doesn't have to be permanent, just for the introductions and whatnot."

She concidered it, well he had saved her life and the lives of over two-hundred of her crew, not to mention blew the Agrippa out of creation. Clark would never have send a ship like this out as some kind of spy to infiltrate '_renegades_'. No he would have just sent something like this to blow every renegade ship, station and colony into atoms, while sending a message to other races that Earth was more powerful than ever before.

"Alright, I agree."

He smiled reached his hand over the desk and she shook it.

"_Major incoming transmission from Babylon 5. They want to know who we are sir._" he hit a button on his desk.

"I'll take it in here."

"_Aye sir._"

"What's the name of Babylon 5's commander?"

Seeing as they were going to eventually introduce themselves to each other anyway she didn't see the point but she had agreed to be a liason of sorts between them.

"Captain John Sheridan."

He smiled.

"Thanks."

Pressing a button on his desk, two thirty centemeter long metal cylinders emerged from it. Both were approximetally a foot from the side edges of the desk, with about a foot inbetween them. As the two cylinders locked into place, they both began emmiting a soft blue glow as a holographic screen appeard before the Major. Writing scrawled across the right hand of the screen in some strange blockish language that she'd never seen before. The top left corner of the screen showed a live video feed of Captain John Sheridan. Beneath his screen was a live feed of Delenn from her ship.

* * *

_Babylon 5 C&C_

_Thirty minutes after the EAS Nimrod and the EAS Olympic departed._

"Delenn, can you tell me anything about those eight ship."

John Sheridan had in all honesty forgotten about them when the EAS Nimrod, EAS Olympic and Delenn's ships had arrived. But now he wanted to know who they were. He was thankfull they'd stepped in to help, but why would they? He went over the lead ship's discussion with the Agrippa. Obviously they either knew or had heard about the Mars bombings. And the name was odd. Orion was an Earth word. Even more confusing was that the conversation hadn't gone through any of the translation programs, hadn't needed to. The commander of the Orion spoke perfect English, as if he'd been speaking it all his life.

"_No John, they are not ships I am familiar with. Have you learned anything of them?_"

Had he ever!

"They'd appeared about ten minutes before you, just as the Churchill was about to ram the Roanoake and the Agrippa was attacking the Alexander. That's when those eight came foward, stopped for a minute then continued on until both the Agrippa and the Alexander stopped firing on each other to check them out briefly."

Delenn nodded wanting to hear more.

"That's when we scanned them. We couldn't get anything off them. Our scanners knew they we're there but couldn't seem to penetrate the hull. That's when the Agrippa challenged them. Here I'll play the recordings."

_"This is Captain Dexter Smith of the EAS Agrippa. Alien vessels you will turn around and leave this system immediately or you will be fired upon."_

_"This is the Orion of the Tau'ri SpaceForce, along with the Jaffa Ha'tak we are here to assist Babylon 5 and the EAS Alexander. You will break off attack and return to Earth Alliance Space or you will be fired upon."_

"_The Earth Alliance does not give in to terrorist threats!_"

_"Terrorists? We don't bomb our own colonies Captain. So who's the terrorist here? You have one minute to comply! Orion out!"_

"After that the Agrippa fired its pulse cannon and hit some kind of energy shield. When the Orion returned fire it blew the Agrippa into atoms."

Delenn looked mildly shocked but soon composed herself. It was then that Ivanova walks into the C&C, her ejected cockpit having been retrieved twenty minutes earlier. Sheridan smiles and give her a slight nod, glad she was ok.

"_Orion? If I'm not mistaken that is an Earth term. For one of the constellations in your planet's night sky correct?"_

Sheridan nodded, already knowing that himself.

_"But Tau'ri, Jaffa and Ha'tak are words I am unfamiliar with._" She did a quick search in the White Star's detabase, nothing. She shook her head. "_There are no records of those terms in our database, whoever they are they are as you would say, 'new players'._"

"Then why don't we find out." He turned to Ivanova. "Open a secure channel to the Orion."

Ivanova having seen and heard the Agrippa and the Orion's original confrontation nods, sent a request and waited, read the reply they'd sent to her message for a secure communication channel between themselves and the ships Commander. It was then that her earpiece started playing music.

"They just put me on hold."

Sheridan looked at her from where he was still talking to Delenn.

"What?"

"They've put me on hold, they've even got that god-awful music playing over the comm." She looked back and saw another response. "They're ready sir." He nodded, gave her an odd look then put them on the screen next to Dalenn's.

"_This is Major Jacob O'Neill of the Orion. How can we help you Captain Sheridan?_"

Sheridan, Ivanova and Delenn were a little shocked by a number of things. The first being, the commander of the ship was human, with a human name and a human rank. The second, he knew Sheridan's name and rank before he'd introduced himself. The third... that a human was in command of a ship powerful enough to blow an Earth Alliance Omega Class heavy cruiser to atoms in one shot. True the Agrippa was already heavily damaged, but it would have taken the Alexander quite a few more hits to blow the Agrippa into pieces.

"How do you know my name?" Sheridan was suspicious now. Major O'Neill looked off-screen slightly at what he didn't know but he gesture for someone to come closer, then looked back at the screen.

"_I have a friend you're going to be glad to see Captain._"

With that he move over slightly so that someone, a female someone from the look of it, could come over and then squat down to eye level with the screen. John and Ivanova gasped. Hiroshi!

"_Captain Sheridan, good to see you again!_" She smiled brightly.

It was impossible. He'd seen the Churchill explode, and only a few escape pods had launched, none of them from the area around the bridge. Plus he'd heard Hiroshi's voice over the comm as the Chuchill plowed into the Roanoake!

"Impossible!"

Major O'Neill looked at Hiroshi and smiled a little.

"_Not impossible Captain, Improbable. We managed to save Two-Hundred and Eighteen of the Churchill's crew before it crashed into the Roanoake, including Captain Hiroshi here._"

"How!?"

"_Let me ask you Captain, what do you know about matter transport systems?_"

"Uh....nothing?"

"_Understandable. It's only recently we've come anywhere near understanding the technology for ourselves. We originally obtained the technology from some allies of ours, but in recent years we've attained a greater understanding of the technology._"

Delenn spoke up for the first time then.

"_None of the crew were harmed by the device were they?_"

"_No, for one thing we'd never have installed it if it were harmful, another being the allies we got the technology from have been using it for thousands of years and they've never complained of ill effects._"

That caught their attention. It was a well known fact that Minbar were one of the first among the younger races to achieve space travel. The Vorlons and the Shadows being the only races they knew of that had been at it longer.

"_I know you all have lots of questions but for now I'd like to send as many of Captain Hiroshi's crew over to your station, those with serious injuries are being treated as we speak._" He looked toward Hiroshi who had a very relieved look on her face. "_As for Captain Hiroshi, if you're agreeable to it I'd like her to act as a liason between us Captain Sheridan._"

Sheridan looked at Hiroshi who gives the slightests of nods meaning she's agreeable to it.

"Of course, I'll have shuttles prepped to pick up Hiroshi's crew within the next two hours."

The Major nodded, looked at something to the right of the screen and frowned before nodding again.

"_Very well Captain. I just recieved a report saying that the Churchill's First Officer is ready to come over to the station for debriefing on the crew's condition, if you and his Captain give the ok._"

Hiroshi frowned slightly, wanting to talk to Richards herself, but she could probably get a report on her crews condition from the Major. She nodded.

"Very well, we'll have a shuttle preped and read..."

"_Actually Captain he's ready to come over now, one of my ships cargo shuttles is ready for take off. Around twenty-five of the Churchill's crew will be going with him, along with materials to help with your repairs._"

"That's very gracious of you." Sheridan was a little bit supicious of all this. Never had he ever had anyone not a member of the Earth Alliance or Earth Force come and get him out of a jam....well except for Delenn...and provide materials. "What do you want in return?"

"_Information._"

"What kind of information." He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"_Nothing Earth shattering I assure you. Just information on who's who in the galaxy. Who we can trust, who we can't. Who we should and what areas of space we should avoid._"

That sounded reasonable enough to Sheridan. He looked at the Delenn and she nodded as well. Obviously these humans were far more cautious than their Earth Alliance cousins, and probably would actually avoid Z'ha'dum, like they'd told Earth who'd ignored their warnings, which cost John his wife.

"Very well. Will you be coming aboard yourself?"

"_When you send shuttles for the Churchill's crew I and Captain Hiroshi will come over. Orion, over and out._"

Ivanova looked at Sheridan and asked.

"Well what do you think?"

He concidered the question, what should he think?

"I'm not sure. I'll wait until we meet face to face until I make my judgment, he might be legit. But there's an old Earth saying. '_Beware Greeks bearing gifts_'."

Ivanova nodded, turned to Delenn's screen who looked to be contemplating something.

"_Perhaps we could talk with Abassador Kosh, if they are servants of the Shadows he would warn us._"

Sheridan nodded, said his goodbyes to Delenn as she cut the transmission, then turned to his XO.

"This is another fine mess you've gotten us into."

"Me!?"

"Yes, you're my lucky rabbit's foot, but you were out there being lucky all by yourself."

She hurumphed, slightly amused by their banter.

Then they both turned their attention to ensuring nine billion tons of space station kept working.

_To Be Continued....._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not an expert on the B5 verse, so I'm not all that sure I got the character exactly right, but anyway tell me what you think.


	4. Escape, A Devistating Force

Diclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Star Wars.

* * *

The Quantum Gate closed behind them and everyone on the bridge of the Orion sighed in relief. Major Jacob O'Neill, tapped the button for the fleet comm channel. Gathering his thoughts he prepared for what he wanted to say.

"All ships this is the Orion. We did it. After four years of planning, the sacrifices of our lost comrades, our worlds, our galaxies, we're finally free of the Ori. I would like a senior meeting of the fleet commanders and all military and civilian leaders in one hour aboard the Orion. We need to discuss our next course of action. Scout ships are to scan and recon the local area. We don't want to anger any of the natives if we've stumbled into their territory by mistake. All ships begin system checks, ensure nothing was damaged. City ships and civilian transports maintain position within the center of the fleet, Jaffa Hat'aks, Asgard Battlecruisers and Tau'ri Warships shall maintain a perimeter around all other ships. That is all, Orion out."

He didn't know how or why, but everyone from the Tok'ra, the Asgard and the Jaffa were all looking to him for leadership. It was probably because his parents led the charge which eventuall brought about the end of the Goa'uld and the Replicators, and were now looking at him to lead them into a new world. Speaking of his parents, he didn't know how his mom and Thor had managed it but they'd somehow talked his dad into cloning all of SG1 in younger bodies....well except for Teal'c...he was still quite young for a Jaffa, or at least Master Bra'tac kept saying so anyway. He was glad they'd found a way to give the Jaffa their own immune systems, almost equal in strength to that of a symbiote, which meant they'd live far longer than normal. It's estimated Master Bra'tac has another hundred years left in him at least. As for the rest of SG1 they were in stasis on Thors ship awaiting reanimation. Thor had left when his parents would awaken to Jacob, seeing as he was their son. Daniel and Vala would be awoken by the order of their daughter Sha're Jackson. Cameron Mitchell had declined the chance to '_start over_' as it were, said he could here his grandma spouting warnings of hellfire and brimstone and him burning in hell if he did. Even though she'd been dead for years.

"Alright people....lets get to work!"

"Sir, sensors detect two ships to port, one is huge and firing upon another smaller ship."

"Inform the fleet to move to a safe distance. Helm take us towards them. Comms prepare to hail both ships."

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

_Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator - Tatooine System:_

The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader had felt a disturbance in the Force not a few minutes previously, something had swept across it in such a way that every force sensetive in the galaxy had probably felt it. Trained or untrained. It felt neither of the lightside nor the darkside, however when he'd tried to follow it back towards its source, something had blocked him, something unimaginably powerful.

"Sir! A large fleet of ships has appeard in system!"

The Captain of the Devastator turned to the scanning officer, his moment of triumph over the crippling of a suspected rebel ship ruined. Scowling he walked towards the officer's station.

"Rebels?" The word was spat with as much disgust as was humanly possible.

"I don't believe so sir. None of the ships match anything in the known database."

That peaked Vader's interest. He walked towards the scanning station, nervous crewmen shaking in fear as he passed by, but none of them dared to look at him.

"What is it Captain?"

"Lord Vader! Scanners have detected a fleet of unknown ships in system. It could be a rebel plot my lord or some fool planet has gotten into its head to stand against his Majesty's just and legal rule."

"What are the ships doing now?"

The lieutenant at the scanning station read the readouts the scanners were feeding him and replied with the same professional authority trained into all members of the Imperial Navy.

"Nothing my lord. They're just sitting there....wait! One of the ships is moving towards us, the rest are moving away."

If this was an attacking fleet then they were foolish to only send one ship against an Imperial Star Destroyer. Vader again searched the Force for answers, he did not feel any direct threat to himself or his ship but something told him it would be unwise to attack whoever they were outright, he would wait. If nothing else the fires of Mustafar had taught him that impatience and overconfidence could cost you your life, or in his case the remainder of his limbs.

"What is the condition of the Tantive IV?"

"She is adrift my lord, should we tractor them in and begin boarding her?"

"No, I wish to deal with this unknown ship first. Inform the Tantive IV that if they attempt to flee they will be destroyed."

"Yes my lord!"

"My lord, the ship is hailing both us and the Tantive IV."

"Open channel."

The screen showed a young human male that he would assume was in his mid-to-late twenties, he was sitting in a high raised chair in the center of what he prosumed to be the bridge, obviously the captain of his ship. There were other humans in various stations around him, two directly in front of the captain. Others were in stations scattered around the bridge, two directly behind and on either side of the captain's chair. Another four at stations against the wall at the rear of the bridge.

"_This is Major Jacob O'Neill of the Tau'ri Warship Orion, why are you firing upon an unarmed ship?_"

"This is Lord Darth Vader of His Majesty's Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator, this is of no concern of yours, leave this system of be destroyed."

"_This is the Tantive IV we are a consular ship, on a diplomatic mission. Please help us!_"

"You are rebels and a traitors! And you, _Major_ O'Neill, you will leave, now!"

"_I can't do that. We have recieved a clear call for aid from a diplomatic ship, you will cease all hostilities or it'll be you who'll be fired upon._"

Both the crews of the Devastator and the Tantive IV sat in shocked silence. No one _dared_ ever speak to Darth Vader in that fashion. It was a sure way to ensure your execution.

Vader seethed with rage at the impertinence of this upstart! When one heard the name Darth Vader, one quaked in their boots! He clenched his prosthetic fist, it longed to reach down for his lightsabre and cut the fool into pieces. He attempted to calm himself, being rash and foolhardy only invited disaster. He made a hand gesture towards the comms officer, who gulped thinking he was going to be choked to death, but he quickly understood what the Sith lord wanted and cut the channel.

"Captain, move the Devastator into attack position, I want that ship vaporized!"

"Yes my lord!"

The Devastator turned to face the Orion. The Tau'ri Warship was dwarfed by the Devastator, as it only measured a third of the size of the Star Destroyer. With a speed that belied its size the Devastator moved to face the Orion and once in position fired numerous turbolasers at the smaller ship. The Orion's shields flared briefly and held fast. The Asgard-Alteran hybrid shields working perfectly, though the shield strength did drop to ninety-eight percent indicating the Devistaor had some serious firepower, they performed brilliantly.

The Orion powered up its own weapons, reverse engineered pulse cannons from one of Anubis' captured Ha'taks given to the Tau'ri by the Jaffa years ago. Enhanced to fire ionized plasma pulses, they were the third most powerful weapons the Orion had to offer. The first being a hybrid beam weapon of Asgard and Alteran design, its conception came too late to aid in the fight against the Ori but over half the Tau'ri ships had been outfitted with them by the time of the exodus. The second most powerful, Alteran drones.

Weapons charged, the Orion fired. As a testiment to Imperial shipbuilding the Devastator's shields absorbed ninety percent of the power from the twin pulses, but there was damage done. The strain on the shields caused a power surge in several systems, blowing out dozens of power conduits all over the ship.

Returning fire, the Devastator hoped to weaken the smaller ships shields enough to at least cripple it. The Orion though was not a ship the Empire had ever encountered before, arming four more Pulse Cannons the Orion fired six shots each one heading for a turbolaser port. The resulting explosions destroyed power conduits running through the Devastator's entire front line of turbolasers, rendering its frontal firing abilities usless.

* * *

_The Tantive IV_

During all this the Tantive IV with it's engines almost completely crippled with no hope of escape, had been busy plotting to get vital information off the ship. Princess Leia had a plan, loading an astromech droid, which carried the plans for the Death Star and his protocol droid friend into an escape pod, she launched them both towards the planets surface. Hoping against hope that General Kenobi would find them, she returned to the bridge to find the crew in shock. Turning to see what they found so shocking her eye widened.

Their supposed saviour the '_Orion_' was engaged in battle with the Devastator....and causing massive damage. The Devastator's entire frontal 'nose' section was scortched with dozens of turbolaser ports completely blown appart while most others lay useless without the power to arm them. The Devastator turned, it's port side facing the Orion with fresh turbolasers, once again firing on the smaller ship.

The Orion it seemed wasn't ready to give in yet and fired several shots towards the larger ship. The Devastator's shilelds absorbed the majority of the blasts but not enough to save all the tubolasers, a good twenty of them had been completely destroyed while more suffered the same fate as the Orion kept firing. Turbolaser after turbolaser exploded in great balls of plasma, until that is the remaining turbolasers began scoring hits of their own. The Orion's shields while impressive could not hold completely under such a brutal attack.

Taking the wiser course of action it turned and began moving towards the Tantive IV. As it passed by Leia wondered if they were going to leave them to the tender mercies of the Empire. However it came as a bit of a shock when with a sudden flash of light Leia and the crew of the Tantive IV found themselves in what appeared to be a cargo bay.

"Welcome to the Orion." Startled she turned and saw a young human male in his early or mid thirties. "I'm Captain Stone, first officer of the Orion."

Composing herself she stepped foward.

"I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, thank you for your assistance Captain. But how did we get here?"

"I'm afraid that's complicated your Highness, I'm sure someone will be happy to explain it to you in the future but right now I need to get you and the Captain of your ship to the bridge. If you'll follow me."

With that he turned and walked out the door, Leia being the calm collected indivual she was followed along with Captain Antilles.

* * *

_Orion Bridge_

"We have passed beyond the Devistator's weapons range."

Jacob nodded, glad. That last battle had taken a lot out of his ship. Shields were at forty-two percent and there was confirmed, but mild damage to decks three, eight and twelve. He made a note in the ships log that any further confrontations with a Star Destroyer should be met with at least two or more ships.

Scans of the vessel revealed it was packing some serious power generating capabilities, nowhere near as powerful as a ZPM, but equal to at least twenty naquada reactors. It's weapons were extremely powerful, each hit to their shields exceeding eight-hundred teratons.

The sound of the doors of a transport tube opening made him turn his head to look. Entering the bridge was his First Officer Captain Stone along with two of their guests.

"Major Jacob O'Neill, may I introduce her Highness Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and Captain Antilles. Your Highness, Captain may I present Major Jacob O'Neill, commanding officer of the Tau'ri Warship Orion."

"A pleasure to meet you your Highness, Captain."

Princess Leia stepped foward, a look of determination on her face.

"Major I ask that you take us to the planet we were orbiting, there is information in the escape-pod we launched towards it that is vital towards my people's continued survival."

Jacob looked toward a screen attached to his command chair, sensor data of the local star system flowing across the screen.

"I'm afraid I can't do that your Highness. The Devastator has activated a tractor beam and is pulling your ship towards itself, no doubt Lord Vader will soon discover you and the crew missing and will assume we had something to do with it, which is true. We have to make our escape."

"But we can't let that information fall into Imperial hands!"

She was upset, yes Jacob would be too if someone had said the same thing to him, but there was no helping it.

"Princess let me ask you, why did you launch it towards the planet. Do you have an agent working there?" She looked to calm slightly.

"In a way, I ordered the droid carrying it to find a man living on the planet, he is not employed by my government but he is loyal to my father."

Jacob looked towards the sensor readings again.

"Then we'll have to hope he finds it. The most likely scenario if he does will be that he'll find transport to your planet."

She nodded, looking towards Captain Antilles who gave a brief nod of his own head. She looked back towards Jacob.

"Then we must make best speed towards Aldreaan."

Jacob blinked. Did she just order him, on his own ship?

"I'm afraid Princess that you'll have to wait. We have to meet with the rest of our fleet, plus we don't know the coordinates of Alderaan. If Captain Antilles will show my helm officer the coordinates we'll be on our way as soon as we catch up with the fleet."

"Very well." But he could see she didn't like the idea one little bit.

* * *

_Four hours later. Exodus Fleet - Entering Alderaan System._

Leia couldn't believe how fast they'd gotten to Alderaan. It sometimes took days, even weeks to travel from the outer rim to the core worlds, but they had done it in only four hours. The Tantive IV's engineers were going ballistic trying to figure out how they'd done it. Some going as far as to claim time travel, others as folding space. But Captain Stone had told her they were using a hyperdrive system simular to their own. Simular. That was the magic word, not the same but similar, obviously their hyperspace technology was far more advanced than the rest of the galaxy.

The other interesting thing she'd encountered while on the ship were some of the other people on board. Most claimed to be from a planet called Earth, but she had never heard of such a place. She'd met a group of men in strange armour, some wearing metalic helmets that moved as if they were real heads. Some of the helmets were bird like, other serpent and one look like some kind of animal she'd seen in a petting zoo on Alderaan years ago, she couldn't remember what it was called but it's general species was called canine. When she'd asked Captain Stone if the strangely dressed men were some form of performance artists, he'd promptly burst into laughter.

He'd quickly explained that they were Jaffa, a proud warrior race who were decended from humans but had been genetically altered thousands of years ago to be a slave army. She was horrified at the very thought of it. He went on to say that his people had helped free them and now the Jaffa were enjoying freedom for the first time in thousands of years.

As he gave her a quick tour of the ship, they'd entered a lab where they'd met a short, bald, grey, naked creature that called itself an Asgard. His name was Baldur and apparently he was performing research into something that she never quite understood, he spoke in terms she couldn't understand. When she'd asked him to explain what he was saying, he'd simply looked at her and muttered in a langiage she didn't understand. Captain Stone quickly got them out of the room, he explained that the Asgard were an old race that looked at humans in some ways as their children.

Now however they were on a shuttle heading towards the royal palace.

* * *

_Three days later - Millenium Falcon - Alderaan System._

"Well old man here we are, Alderaan. Now where do I get the other fifteen thousand credits you promised me?"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, even though the good Captain Solo put up the front of a greedy smuggler, the force told him he had a good heart, especially concidering what Chewbacca had told him one night while Solo was asleep in his bunk, of how a young Solo had gotten kicked out of the Imperial Navy for stopping an officer from beating the Wookie to death.

"As soon as we land at the capital, I'm sure one of Bail Organa's aids will pay you what is owed."

It was then that Chewbacca gave a great cry from the cockpit.

"What now!?"

They both rushed to the cockpit, meeting Luke partway. As they reached it they instantly saw what the Wookie had made a fuss about. Hundreds, thousands of ships all positioned over Adreaan's nothern pole. Obi-Wan had never seen such ships before in his life and he should know, he'd listened to a young Anakin rattle of entire lists of ships, describing each one in detail, size, shape, speed, agility, power-output, defences, offences, strengths and weaknesses. Thoughts of his old padawan brought up painful memories. He buried them deep in the corners of his mind, returning his focus to the present. It was then that the comm came to life.

"_Unidentified ship, this is Alderaan control, please state your name and purpose._"

"Aderaan control this is Han Solo of the Millenium Falcon, we are transporting passangers to visit Bail Organa."

"_Their names?_"

"Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker, they're also bringing two droids with them, one protocol and an astromech."

There was silence for a few minutes until another voice came on the line.

"_Millenium Falcon this is Aleraan Palace Control, you are authorised to land on platform one._"

"Confirmed Palace Control, we're coming in now."

The landing went smoothly, which surprised Luke as he'd been expecting something to go wrong since the moment they took off. As they walked down the ramp they were met by two men and a woman. The first man was Bail Organa, he hadn't changed much since the last days of the Old Republic, just a little grey behind the ears and at the corners of his beard. The second man was in his early-to-mid twenties, he wore some kind of flightsuit with a patch on each shoulder, one depicted a hollow pyramid like structure with a circle directly above it. The other some constellation none of them had ever seen before with three symbols or letters of an unknown language beneath it. The woman was beautiful, she had rich chocolate brown eyes and brown silky hair. Her hair was held up high, wrapped up in two buns on either side of her head. Bail Organa smiled as he saw them.

"Obi-Wan! It's been too long old friend!"

"Indeed it has, ah and young Princess Leia! Why I haven't seen you since you were a baby, and my how you've grown, you look like just like your mother."

That surprised Leia, she didn't know anyone knew her birth mother besides her father. While Bail's face didn't betray him, his eyes told Obi-Wan he wasn't sure he should have said that. But Obi-Wan had been meditating over the past three days. He'd felt a great shift in the Force as if something had altered destiny, wether for good or ill was impossible to say but from that moment on things would be taking a different path. And that new path in the Force told him that Luke and Leia should know of their family ties. Perhaps not everything, but from a certain point of view. Obi-Wan then turned his attention to the young man who'd accompanied Bail and Leia and found it quite difficult to read him in the Force. He was there, he could sense his presence in the Force and the goodness inside him, but beyond that he could read nothing. As if the Force could not fully penatrate him. Bail noticed where Obi-Wan was looking and decided to make the introductions.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi might I introduce Major Jacob O'Neill, commander of the Tau'ri Warship Orion, and one of the three commanders of the fleet you saw above the planet. He and his crew also saved Leia from capture by the Devistator, and I hear he had some choice word with Vader himself."

"Really?" Now that was great surprise to Obi-Wan. "Major O'Neill, a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and the Major shook it.

"The pleasure is mine Master Kenobi. The Viceroy has had nothing but good things to say about you."

Obi-Wan smiled, he then gestured to his own companions

"Might I introduce Captain Han Solo and his first mate Chewbacca of the Millenium Falcon and my Apprentice Luke Skywalker."

Hearing a throat being cleared, everyone turned to Han. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot! I promised Captain Solo fifteen thousand credits should he bring us to Alderaan safely and seeing as we're all alive and well I would like to honour my word."

Bail smiled, the Jedi allowed themselves no worldy possessions, only enough money to buy simple provisions. Bail looked over his shoulder and signaled one of his aids foward.

"See that Captain Solo recieves what is owed him, plus a little extra for taking such good care of my very dear friend." Han's eyes widened, he almost never got tips. His usual crowd were greedy, tight pocketed, murderous scum. This made a great change and he smiled brightly. He felt so good that he might even go so far as to carry the old man's bag for him.

It was then someones comm chirped. Major O'Neill pulled a small device from his pocket and pressed one of the small buttons.

"O'Neill."

"_Sir, we've picked something up on sensors approaching Alderaan, it's mass is immense sir almost like a small moon!_"

All of a sudden the Captain of the Palace Guards came running towards Bail Organa.

"Viceroy! Viceroy!" He came to a stop just before Bail and took deep breaths. "Sir...it's...here, sir."

Bail looked concerned but very much confused. What could have caused the man to come charging out of the palace like a wild banther.

"What's here Captain?"

The Seargant looked at Bail, fear in his eyes.

"The Death Star, Viceroy."

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well there we go. The next chapter up, hope you like it.

cjcold2: Yeah I re-read the Trek verse story and saw that little glitch, so I changed the distance to point-five light years, their speed to warp five and the time to get there to fifteen minutes. I don't know if that's canon but it seems a little bit more realistic. As for the setting of the B5 verse, Yeah I know I've read a lot of stories about that particular episode, but to be frank I don't really care if it's been done to death, _'Severed Dreams_' is my favourite B5 episode, plus I didn't like that they killed of Captain Hiroshi.


	5. Escape, Fleet of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or Battlestar Galactica.

Note: This reality is set roughly ten years after the last episode. The Galactica still hasn't found Earth and the morale of the Colonial fleet is low, some believing they'll never find the Thirteenth Colony. For the purposes of this story the Earth year is 2137.

* * *

The Quantum Gate closed behind them and everyone on the bridge of the Orion sighed in relief. Major Jacob O'Neill, tapped the button for the fleet comm channel. Gathering his thoughts he prepared for what he wanted to say.

"All ships this is the Orion. We did it. After four years of planning, the sacrifices of our lost comrades, our worlds, our galaxies, we're finally free of the Ori. I would like a senior meeting of the fleet commanders and all military and civilian leaders in one hour aboard the Orion. We need to discuss our next course of action. Scout ships are to scan and recon the local area. We don't want to anger any of the natives if we've stumbled into their territory by mistake. All ships begin system checks, ensure nothing was damaged. City ships and civilian transports maintain position within the center of the fleet, Jaffa Hat'aks, Asgard Battlecruisers and Tau'ri Warships shall maintain a perimeter around all other ships. That is all, Orion out."

He didn't know how or why, but everyone from the Tok'ra, the Asgard and the Jaffa were all looking to him for leadership. It was probably because his parents led the charge which eventuall brought about the end of the Goa'uld and the Replicators, and were now looking at him to lead them into a new world. Speaking of his parents, he didn't know how his mom and Thor had managed it but they'd somehow talked his dad into cloning all of SG1 in younger bodies....well except for Teal'c...he was still quite young for a Jaffa, or at least Master Bra'tac kept saying so anyway. He was glad they'd found a way to give the Jaffa their own immune systems, almost equal in strength to that of a symbiote, which meant they'd live far longer than normal. It's estimated Master Bra'tac has another hundred years left in him at least. As for the rest of SG1 they were in stasis on Thors ship awaiting reanimation. Thor had left when his parents would awaken to Jacob, seeing as he was their son. Daniel and Vala would be awoken by the order of their daughter Sha're Jackson. Cameron Mitchell had declined the chance to '_start over_' as it were, said he could here his grandma spouting warnings of hellfire and brimstone and him burning in hell if he did. Even though she'd been dead for years.

"Alright people....lets get to work!"

* * *

_There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive somewhere beyond the heavens..._

_Fleeing from the Cylon tyranny, the last Battlestar, Galactica, leads a rag-tag fugitive fleet on a lonely quest for a shining planet--known as Earth._

Commander Adama was sat in his office aboard the Galactica, dark thoughts were running through his mind, doubt, fear and hopelessness plauged him constantly. It had been ten yahren since the destruction of the Twelve Colonies, ten yahren since they began running from the Cylons. In all that time the only things that had kept them all going was the dream of one day finding Earth, the fabled lost Thirteenth Colony. So many people had placed their trust in him and now many were starting to think that they had been wrong to do so, that he was mentaly unstable, had been since the destruction of the colonies. There was a small group of civilians who believed they should settle down on the first habitable planet they find, but fear of the Cylons kept their numbers small.

The only recent good news had come four yahren ago when they'd met up with another fleet of Colonials, commanded by a Lieutenant Commander Nels. The Lt. Commander had confessed to Adama that a great ship of lights had told him to travel a path that had been almost parallel to the Galactica's. He had never told anyone else in his fleet about the ship of lights, but he felt he should inform a superior officer. He was amazed to discover that Adama had been to Kobol and too had encountered the ship of lights. The Lt. Commander's fleet had kept to the course given to them until a blackhole forced them to divert by several light-yahren, which led to their meeting with the Galactica. Many of the ships that came with the Lt. Commander were military transports, carrying thousands of Colonial Warriors and Viper Pilots. Most of the ships were civilian but three particular ships had surprised Adama greatly, Colonial Battle Cruisers. They were of an out dated design, older and smaller than the Galactica, last used in service over a hundred yahren ago.

The Lt. Commander had informed him that they had come by several asteroids and planetoids rich in minerals used in ship construction. They spent five yahren building the Battle Cruisers. The _Zeus_, the _Poseidon_ and the _Aries_.

During the yahren that Lt. Commander Nels' fleet reunited with the Galactica's fleet, hope had been restored. But it wasn't to last.

He longed for those days, when people believed as he did, trusted him and kept the faith. Now, four yahren onwards and many had taken to praying to the Gods for mercy when the Cylons would eventually come for them, about a dozen went so far as to offer themselves as willing sacrifices, taking their own lives. People blamed him for those suicides, he was the one to lead them on this quest and in ten yahren he had shown nothing for it, not a single trace of Earth.

The call for him to come to the core command brought him out of his dark musings. He raced out of his office towards core command, fear gripping him that the Cylons had found them again. As he reached his destination, he requested an update.

"What do we have?"

Colonel Tigh turned to look at the Commander.

"We picked up a massive energy signature several solar-units away, we launched Vipers out to investigate and should be hearing from them in a few microns."

"_Galactica, this is Starbuck. Do you read me?_"

"We read you Starbuck, what's your current position?"

"_We're less than an SU away from where the energy readings came from. Whatever caused it should come up on our scopes in a few centons._"

"_Galactica this is Boomer. I'm picking up multiple unidentified targets on my sensors. Going in to investigate._"

It was a tense few centons for the command crew of the Galactica. They all knew that the unidentified targets could be anything from an asteroid field, to space debree or worse a Cylon fleet.

"_Coming within visual range._" Adama at that moment closed his eyes and prayed to the gods.

"_Holy Frak!!_" The entire command crew jumped at Starbuck's exclimation. "_Galactica it's a fleet of ships! Hundreds, possibly thousands!!_"

Adama felt his hopes burning away once again. Only Cylons had fleets that big, but they never came this far out of Cylon controlled space.

"Inform the fleet to jump to a safe distance, we..." but he was cut off by Boomer's voice.

"_Commander, they're not Cylons. There are dozens of different ship types, and if these readings are right then the largest seem to be dawrf the Galactica!_"

Adama contemplated what they should do.

"Starbuck, Boomer, return to the Galactica, we're going to attempt first contact." He turned to Colonel Tigh. "Order the fleet to prepare for an emergency jump, if the people on these ships are hostile I want the fleet to make a quick escape." The Colonel nodded and went about contacting the fleet.

It was a full fifteen centons before Starbuck and Boomer were safely back on the Galactica. It took another ten centons before they could reach core command. Adama could hear their bickering coming from down the hall. He smiled, no matter what else may change within the fleet, you could always count on Starbuck and Boomer to contantly bicker and joke together like children. When they reached core command they quieted down, the Galactica had been moving towards this strange fleet and they were now within scanning range.

"Scanners confirm a large fleet of ships. Well over a thousand, sensors confirm that the largest ships have no weapons, they seem to be transports of some kind. I'm not picking up any comm chatter sir, either thier maintaining communications silence or they're using an unknown form of communication."

"Send the following message on all frequencies in all known languages. '_This is the Colonial Battlestar Galactica, we are escorting our refugee fleet, the last of the people of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, we come in peace._' Set the message on constant transmission, they may need time to translate."

"Yes sir."

* * *

_Onboard the O'Neill-class Battlecruiser JacobO'Neill."_

Thor scanned the ship approaching the fleet, it was smaller than his own ship, but far larger than the Tau'ri and Jaffa ships, besides the stasis ships. Thor had always been impressed by the Tau'ri and recent events only proved to him that they were indeed the fifth race. When the Asgard had come to aid the Tau'ri in the war against the Ori, they found them defiant to the Ori, refusing to give in, but accepting their fate. When the Asgard informed them that they would help them increase the speed of their ship building abilities by almost five-hundred percent the Tau'ri proved how prepared to salvage their race they were. Half their total ships yards across five worlds were dedicated to creating the stasis ships, the Tau'ri had even asked the Asgard to help the Jaffa, Langara and Hebridan to build their own. The total number of stasis ships was one-hundred and sixty-seven.

Thor himself was impressed even further when they came up with the plan for the Quantum Gate, the Asgard had performed most of the construction but the Tau'ri with access to the knowledge of the Ancients were the architects.

Now they were safe, at least as far as they could tell, there was no telling what dangers were present in the reality they were now in, but as the humans said, it couldn't be as bad as the Ori.

Now however Thor was about to discover if that was true or not. The ship before them was almost as large his own, but scans detected that it was greatly inferior to any of the ships in the fleet. It was then that the ship began transmitting a message in multiple languages, obviously attempting first contact. Thor found it intriguing that several of the languages were derived from several ancient languages found on Earth. Some were even close to those spoken up until this day by several such people who had been transplanted by the Goa'uld on many worlds, one such world being Abydos.

Although different, two of the languages being transmitted were close to modern Abydonian, not an exact match by any standards, infact if you were to speak one of these two languages to an Abydonian they wouldn't have a clue what you were saying. No doubt the greatest linguistic minds of the Tau'ri, one of those being Sha're Jackson would find the commonalties between the languages. Thor was proven right when he recieved a message from the Orion, Sha're Jackson had seen the pattern between Abydonian aswell as other Egyptian based languages found throughout the galaxy and these two languages. She had also discovered four other languages derived from both ancient Greek and Mayan.

Using those ancient languages as a base, translations were soon completed and the message decoded. It was played across the entire fleet.

"_This is the Colonial Battlestar Galactica, we are escorting our refugee fleet, the last of the people of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, we come in peace._"

Thor could feel sympathy for these people for they too were now refugees. Contacting the other two commanders of the Exodus fleet, Jacob O'Neill and Teal'c it was decided that perhaps they could help each other. Jacob O'Neill was chosen to make first contact, which he grumbled and moaned about as much as his father would, which reminded Thor. He looked towards the four stasis pods aboard his ship, his very good friends Jack O'Neill, Samatha O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran-Jackson, each one cloned and placed in new, younger bodies awaiting the time their children will awaken them. He hoped that time was soon.

Thor turned back to watch what would one day become the greatest moment in the history of the Twelve Colonies, their first meeting with another branch of humanity. However, not exactly the one they were looking for.

* * *

_Onboard the bridge of the Orion_

"Send response to the Galactica. '_We are the Exodus fleet. We are made of many people, many worlds. Human, Jaffa, Tokra, Serrakin, Gadmeer and Asgard. We too come in peace._' Transmit on all the languages they sent us."

"Aye sir."

* * *

_Galactica Core Command_

Adama and the rest of the command crew, along with Starbuck and Boomer waited for a response. One of the mid sized ship came fowards and came to a stop two-hundred-thousand metrons from the Galactica.

"Commander we are recieving a response to our message."

The crew each watched the screen as the message appeared.

'_We are the Exodus fleet. We are made of many people, many worlds. Human, Jaffa, Tokra, Serrakin, Gadmeer and Asgard. We too come in peace._'

"Human!" That single word sent a ripple through the Core Command. Several people began speaking at once, one or two praying to the gods.

"Alright settle down!" Adama regained control of his people, they needed to stay focused after all. "Open communications with that ship."

"Yes sir. Channel open"

"This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, we too are human, would it be possible to contact one of the human ships to verify?"

* * *

_Orion Bridge_

"Major they've requesting to communicate."

"Accept request and open channel"

"Yes sir, channel open."

"Rae mir Geronis Adama emirs fer Celon-ter _Galactica_, herip wor ollas boran, yer par da jossip man gerif ili emirs fer boran niriph fer kilida?"

The Comms officer hit the mute button, so as to relay what the linguists were telling her.

"Linguistics are running the phonetics through the database. They say it sounds like a combination of languages, Egyptian, Greek, Mayan and possibly a few others. Like all languages do they've evolved independantly of each other and become this single spoken language, the linguists believe it could of started as means for traders to communicate with each other and then evolved to a language all the twelve colonies used for communication. Linguistics report the translation program is complete, the computers will now translate for us. Playing last message again."

"_This is Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, we too are human, would it be possible to contact one of the human ships to verify?_"

The comms officer deactivated the mute setting and Jacob prepared for his first chat with Commander Adama.

"This is Major Jacob O'Neill of the Tau'ri Warship Orion"

"_Tau'ri? You're previous message made no mention of them._"

"That's because Tau'ri is what we call the people of our homeworld and colonies much how you call yourselves Colonials. I am human."

There was an excited murmer from the other end. Adama must have done or said something since it all quieted down.

"_That is wonderful news! We haven't encountered any other humans appart from other Colonials for almost ten yahren. Tell me are you of the Thirteenth Colony, are you from Earth?_"

Jacob bit his lip, he was born on Earth but not this realities Earth. But he couldn't tell them that, they may not have any understanding of quantum realities.

"No we're not. Our world like our people is known as Tau'ri." It was the truth, the Jaffa, Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Asgard and everyone else called the first world Tau'ri.

Jacob heard Adama sigh in disappointment, he hated having to dash his hopes but the Colonials were looking for the Earth of this reality, not the smouldering ruin that was his homeworld.

"_It was too much to hope, we have been seeking Earth for ten yahren, ever since the destruction of the Twelve Colonies. But tell me, if you are not of the Twelve Colonies or of the Thirteenth then who are you, we believed Kobol to only have thirteen tribes._"

"It's both a difficult and lengthy explination. Perhaps I and a few others could come onboard to explain our story to you?"

There was a pause, as if he was debating letting strangers onboard his ship.

"_Very well, shall we send a ship to pick you up?_"

"That won't be necessary, we'll come onboard via a Jaffa Tel'tac."

"_Tel'tac?_"

"A small cargo ship, used mainly to transport goods."

"_Very well. We'll expect you in sixty centons. Galactica out._"

"Well that went rather well. Contact Thor and Teal'c, tell them I want them to accompany myself and Sha're onboard the Tel'tac. Tell Teal'c he can bring one other with him, I'm sure Thor will only bring himself."

"Yes sir."

"XO, you have the bridge. While I'm gone find out where in space we are."

"Aye sir."

Jacob pressed a button on the left armrest of his chair. "Dr Jackson proceed to transporter control with First Contact package." With that done he left the bridge.

* * *

_Galactica Core Command_

"They're not of the Twelve Colonies or the Thirteenth, but they're human. How can that be, the Book of Kobol says that all humans are of the Thirteen tribes."

Adama thought of what Boomer had said, he knew it too for he had read the Book of Kobol from cover to cover many times. He contemplated this new dilema.

"It could be they are of the Thirteenth Colony, but have forgotten about us, about Kobol. They have been isolated from the other tribes since the destruction of Kobol, it's possible in that time that many things could have happened that caused them to forget their origins, but that is just speculation. We will have to wait, the Commander of the _Orion_ did say that it was a difficult and lengthy explination."

They all nodded. A console to their right beeped and the technician stationed at it pressed a series of buttons.

"Commander, a ship is approaching the _Orion_."

"Do we have it on visual?" The technician nodded.

On the screen before them they got their first glimpse of the Orion and the larger vessel behind it. Then out from behind that vessel came another, one that shocked the Colonials.

"That's a pyramid!!"

Indeed it was, a pyramid shaped ship within a support structure. If they had suspected before that this was some sort of elaborate Cylon trap or some kind of alien plan to dominate them, then that ship washed away all suspicions. When the ship came to stop beside the Orion another smaller ship exited and came towards the Galactica.

"Sir transmission from the approaching vessel." Adama nodded to accept the transmission

A gruff voice came from the other end.

"_This is the Jaffa Tel'tak of the Jaffa Warship Renek Kalash, we are making our approach._"

"Jaffa Tel'tac, you are cleared for the starboard landing deck."

"_Confirmed Glactica. Tel'tac out._"

"My he was a bustling bundle of friendlyness."

Boomer looked towards Starbuck with a resigned look, no matter how old he got, he would always act like a child. Adama smiled slightly but he couldn't let Starbuck get away with it.

"Now Starbuck, we probably don't understand their ways, the same as they probably don't understand ours so please don't go offending potential allies."

"Yes Commander." A technician chose that moment to speak.

"The Jaffa Tel'tac has landed in the starboard landing deck."

Adama, Tigh, Boomer and Starbuck moved off towards the landing deck. Tigh turned just as he left.

"Omega you have the Core Command."

"Yes Colonel."

He continued onwards with the rest of the party towards the landing deck, the Galactica's first meeting with humans since they'd found Lt. Commander Nels' fleet.

_To Be Continued....._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm not 100 Percent sure if I've got everything right, one thing I know is that light-yahren was never mentioned in the show, but concidering you have to take light years into concideration when dealing with travel between star systems, I added it in.

I haven't seen the show in a while so I can't remember how the characters act exactly, so I've set this story ten years after the show, some of the character's personalities will have changed slightly as they aged, plus the Colonial fleet is losing hope, fast, and are putting all the blame on Adama. Anyway, hope you like it.


	6. Escape, Hybrid Theory

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis, The Predator, Alien or Alien Vs Predator series.

Warning: There's a little foul language in this chapter.

* * *

As the Quantum Gate closed behind them the very fabric of reality shifted around the fleet, all the stellar bodies of the star system they were in had suddenly shifted position, a planet that had once been on the other side of the system's sun was now right infront of them. Asteroids, meteors and comets were no longer where they had been, to say anything it spooked everyone in the fleet.

Everywhere on the bridge of the Orion it was organized chaos. Sensors went crazy trying to make sense of the readings passing through their processors. The comms officer was being overwhelmed with reports, requests for information and concerns about what happened from every Tau'ri, Hebridian, Gadmeer, Jaffa, Tok'ra, Langaran and hundreds of other ships from dozens of worlds, the only ones not overly concerned were the Asgard. It got to the point where Major Jacob O'Neill reached the limit of his patience, which was conciderable when you concider who his father was. Barking an order towards comms to give him fleet-wide communication, he made his displeasure known.

"Everyone Shut Up!!!"

There was instant silence across the fleet.

"As of yet we don't know what happened, which is why the crews of both military and civilian science vessels need time to run scans, check databases, compare notes and come up with theories and solutions. What none of us need right now is everyone clogging up the comm channels with pointless inquieries that slow down our ability to get the results we all need! As of this moment I am issuing a fleet wide order, communications between ships will be for military, scientific and emergency use only until such time as I or the other fleet commanders say otherwise, Orion out!"

For the next two hours the entire bridge crew was quiet, no one quite willing to say anything to each other or the Major unless he should blow up again. It was well known throughout several star systems that the O'Neill temper was legendary. It wasn't until comms recieved a request from fleet commander Thor to speak with the Major that the silence was finally broken.

"Sir, commander Thor requests to speak with you."

Having had two hours to a calm himself by reading both ship and fleet reports plus doing some of the Jaffa calming techniques he'd learned from Teal'c, he answered.

"Open channel."

Thor's face appeared on the view screen and he got right down to business.

"Major O'Neill, I and my fellow Asgard believe we have an answer for the shift our sensors detected. I request fleet wide communication to explain the phenomenon." Never let it be said that the Asgard hated nothing more than having to repeat themselves. Jacob nodded and comms gave Thor fleet wide communication.

"This is Thor of the Asgard, we have discovered that the reason for the sensors shift was a temporal anomaly. The final scans the Quantum Gate sent us before it deactivated, revealed that as we passed through into this reality, a reality close to the one we have entered imploded causing a '_Quantum Shockwave_' to occur. Normally this would not effect us but since we had for all practical purposes, torn a hole in the very fabric of reality, the shockwave which should have destroyed both our reality and this one, if it had not been for safety protocols inherant in the Quantum Gate itself, caused us to jump foward in time by approximetly two-hundred years. For us this means nothing, we are not native to this reality therefore we are not contaminating the timeline."

With that Thor cut the fleet wide channel but remained on screen with the Orion, possibly with something more to say.

"Thank you Thor, is there anything else?"

"Yes, it concerns the planet closest to us. Before the temporal shift my ships sensors identified it as a primodial world, however afterwards the atomsphere showed signs of oxygen, nitrogen and carbon dixoide. This shows an obvious effort within the last century or so of an attempt to terraform the planet but something interrupted the process, also there is evidence of a nuclear explosion of some sort having taken place on the planet's surface sometime within the last two hundred years. I believe it is what interrupted the terraforming process."

Jacob nodded as Thor closed the channel, agreeing with the Asgard commander's theory. To the Tau'ri nuclear weapons were a thing of the past, since as of ten years ago they had abandoned them completely. When the stargate program and everything related to it had gone public over a decade ago, a complete dissarmament of all nuclear weapons was agreed upon by every country on the planet. It was a moot point really since even the weapons of the early '_Prometheus_' and '_Daedelus_' class Tau'ri Warships could obliterate one city after another in a matter of seconds.

Looking at the planet, he decided that they really couldn't do anything about it and the radiation made it a poor choice to terraform for themselves. They had brought with them devices capable of terraforming planets, the same technology the Alterans used to terraform every acceptable planet within the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. However it took the Alterans decades to terraform a single world, theirs however were far more advanced. Thanks to both the Asgard and the Gadmeer (_Who also escaped with them in twelve ships simular to the one they used to terraform P5S-381_) the devices could now terraform an entire planet in under six months. Other devices were created, such as '_Planet-Shifters_'. Devices that could move entire planets that were capable of being terraformed but were too far from the system's sun to support life. They did this by negating the effects of the sun's gravity on the planet, encasing it in their own gravity field and using their engines to _shift_ the planet closer to the sun. However the process greatly depended on both the mass of the planet and the number of devices used. They currently had a hundred '_planet-shifters_' and all of them were needed to shift a planet the size of Earth.

With no other prospective planets to terraform the order was given for scoutships to recon local space, they didn't want to begin colonizing worlds within someone elses territory after all.

* * *

_Twenty-eight hours later._

_Tau'ri Scoutship Apollo - Eight light years from fleet._

Colonel Brian Richards, commander of the Scoutship _Apollo_ was reviewing sensor reports of the current star system they were in. There were four worlds possible for terraformation, one planet and three moons. Another eight moons and two planets that could be _shifted_ to closer orbits within the habitable zone. Unfortunately one of the planets had a greater mass than Earth, not by much but enough that they wouldn't be able to shift it until they could build more planet-shifters.

He was interrupted from reading the current report on the properties of the local asteroid field when the comms officer alerted him to something.

"Sir I'm picking up an automated military distress signal coming from forty-six point five light years away. It's originating from somewhere near the Sol system."

"Is it one of ours?"

"Negative sir. I've got the computer working on breaking their encryption codes so we can.....wait, codes decrypted. They're making a general alert, emergency pick-up of escape pods a priority, however they're claiming their ship is under quarantine. Hostile organisms onboard."

"Alert the Orion, re-transmit that signal to them and request premission to investigate under cloak."

It took a few minutes for the Orion to respond, apparently they weren't the only ship to detect the distress signal. Finally they recieved a responce.

"The Orion has issued orders for us aswell as the Scoutships _Sceptre_ and _Krasniy Oktyabr_ to investigate under cloak. We are not to engage or assist in any way. The Orion will arrive in the Sol system in eight hours, we are to report our findings at that time, the Orion will then decide what actions should be taken."

Colonel Richards nodded at the orders. It wasn't often that a Major got to order a Colonel around, but Major O'Neill had been '_elected_' by the Jaffa, Asgard and the Tok'ra to be the Supreme Fleet Commander, with Thor and Teal'c as his seconds. The Major and the rest of the Tau'ri had tried to resist but the other races were adamant. Teal'c because he knew the Major since he'd been born and it helped that he was Jacob's godfather. Thor like all the Asgard concidered Jack O'Neill to be legendary and had complete trust in his son since they believed that he had inherited the best traits of both parents, and thus must be a superior tactician and scientist. The Tok'ra were the most surprising however, although there were just over a thousand of them left, they still had a lot of pull within the Alliance. They reasoned that when the then Major Carter became host to Jolinar and absorbed the symbiote after its death she became '_one of their own_' along with her father being host to Selmac, so by default that made Major O'Neill one of them aswell.

Concidering the Major's record no one really had reason to disagree, the only difficulty that the higher-ups saw was his rank. If he'd been a Colonel or even a Lt. Colonel then they'd of had no problem with the idea, but a Major was a middle rank and a lot of higher ranking officers may not of been too willing to take his orders, plus when the request had been made he had only been a Major for two months, which concidering his age was impressive. Thankfully by the time the construction of the Quantum Gate was complete, the Major had proven himself to many a superior officer. He had organized and overseen the construction of the Quantum Gate, provided schematics and blueprints for several advanced civilian transport ships that had been constructed in a joint venture by the Tau'ri, Hebridians, Langarans and a few other worlds.

The Hebridians had fifteen years earlier with help from the Tau'ri brought the Langarans and a dozen other worlds with an industial system capable of mass-production up to ship building standards, not exactly to the scale of the Hebridians but close. Over the years their ship building abilities grew until they were on par with the Tau'ri. Those who didn't or couldn't build stasis ships of their own instead built ships of various sizes that would house between fifty to a thousand people for several months.

These civilian ships are what made up the majority of the fleet, several thousand from the size of an Alkesh to the size of a Ha'tak.

Reading the orders for himself to confirm them and to ensure that there wasn't anything that was for his eyes only, he nodded and turned to his helmsman.

"Helm, set course for the Sol system and activate cloak."

"Aye sir."

With orders given the ship was cloaked and the hyperdrive activated hurtling them towards Sol.

"Estimated time to the Sol system?"

The officer at the helm typed up commands while cheching the navigational sensors.

"Estimated time to Sol system, six hours sir."

Accepting the response he went back to reading the sensors reports.

The _Discovery-class_ Scoutship wasn't as powerful as her larger _Warship-class_ cousins, being only slightly double the size of a Tel'tac. With a standard crew of five it had only standard hyperdrive engines capable of traveling one-hundred and eighty-six light-years in twenty-four hours. There wasn't any real need for the speeds a Warship could reach since they didn't carry any ship-to-ship weapons and their cloak could protect them from any and all forms of detection as it was derived from cloaking technology found in Alteran _Puddle-Jumpers_.

* * *

_Six hours later - Sol System_

"Sir the source of the distress signal seems to be coming from a ship directly ahead of us."

Colonel Richards looks away from the comms officer and towards the helm.

"Take us in for a closer look."

"Aye sir."

The sensor officer was running multiple scans of the source of the signal ahead, the reading she was getting caused her eyes to widen.

"Sir, sensors are detectiving a vessel ahead, it's massive sir!"

The holographic screen at the front of the bridge activated and brought up the sensor readings. Compiled together the imaging sensors created a three dimentional representation of the ship. It was huge, almost ten times larger than an Asgard _O'Neill-class_ Battleship. Its armaments were fairly primative, but the sheer amount of firepower the ship carried, which included nuclear weapons lead the Colonel to believe that the local region of space might not be too friendly.

"Life signs?"

"Multiple human life signs, several very faint. I'm also reading at least three different types of unknown life signs, non-human. Of two of those types there are only one of each, both are together with a small group of humans. Of the third type there are over a dozen and they're scattered around in two different sections of the ship. One near the center and the other close to the two unknowns and the humans they're traveling with."

"Sir the_ Sceptre_ and _Krasniy Oktyabr_ report similar findings" The comms officer reported. "They are requesting if we should transport the group of humans and the two unknowns to our cargo bay's."

"Inform them to wait for the Orion's arrival in two hours. They're better suited to this form of first contact than we are, plus we don't have the proper forces to detain them if they turn out to be hostile."

"Aye sir."

* * *

_Two hours later_

_Orion Bridge_

"Sir the _Apollo, Sceptre_ and _Krasniy Oktyabr_ have uploaded their sensor reports. They've prepared a summary since they believe the situation requires an E.Q.T.R (_Emergency Quick Time Response_)."

Reading the summary he decided they were right, the number of human life signs had dropped by half, while the number of the multiple unknowns had increased by the same amount.

"Where are the group of humans with the two unknowns now?"

"They're moving towards what we believe is the ship's docks. Their numbers have decreased and one has for some reason left on his own."

An alarm began going off at the sensor station, the officer manning the sensors was frantically reading and running multiple scans of the ship.

"Sir! The ship has increased speed towards Earth, at current velocity it will impact in forty-two minutes!"

"Alert transporter control to lock onto the group of humans and the two unknowns and transport them into cargo bay two in five minutes, also have any weapons they're carrying redirected to security checkpoint alpha. Inform security to secure cargo-bay two, and alert the infirmary to have a medic check them out."

"Aye sir."

* * *

_Cargo Bay Two_

With a bright flash of light a group of six people appeared in cargo-bay two.

"What the fuck!?"

Johner and Purvis dropped Vriess, the mechanic hitting the floor with an 'Omph'. Call, DiStephano, Johner and Ripley all spun around, confused and attempting to locate any threats. They soon became aware of two important things. One: They weren't on the Auriga any more and Two: They didn't have any weapons. They all turned as two large doors opened, admitting several armed men and a woman carrying some kind of case.

"Greetings I'm Doctor Suzanne Philips, chief medical officer of the Orion."

Johner being the master of his _own_ form of diplomacy spoke first.

"Listen lady, I don't give a crap who you are! Where the hell are we and how the _fuck_ did we get here!?"

Unphased by Johner's outburst since she'd heard worse from the marines on the ship during their monthly medical checks answered his question.

"You're onboard the Tau'ri Warship Orion, as for how you got onboard, I'm afraid you'll have ask one of the scientists on the mechanics of molecular transportation. I'm a medical doctor not a physicist." At that Call's eyes widened. "Right now I'm here to check you all out. We know two of you are non-human so we'll have to perform a chemical analysis of your dna to make sure that we don't give you anything that might accidentaly kill you." With that she and two marines came foward. She ran a medical scanner across Johner, DiStephano and Vriess where everything turned out fine. When she scanned Call she raised an eyebrow.

"Synthetic based lifeform, hmm I'm sure Harlan and the others will be interested in that." As she said it Call stiffened and Ripley pulled the synthetic behind her. Dr Philips noticed and realised what she'd said. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just Harlan and the others will be pleased to meet another synthetic."

Call sighed with relief, and went back to standing next to Ripley.

"You mean you work with synthetics? You don't hunt them down and deactivate them?" The horrfied look on the doctor's face was all Call needed to know how the doctor felt about that.

"Good god, no! Harlan and the rest of the synthetics are concidered free citizens, they've even set up their own government with democraticaly elected leaders." She wrinkled her nose. "However, they could have chosen something more original than '_The Democratic_ _Republic of the Synthetics_'." As she spoke about the synthetic republic, which Call was extremely interested in, she quickly scanned Ripley who she discovered was a clone that seemed to be engineered to incorporate a small amount of non-human dna. Finally she scanned Purvis and detected a parasitical organism inside him. From what she could read it was gestating inside his chest, and with no obvious way out she could only think that it wasn't going to be pleasant for the poor man if the thing was allowed to go to term. She quickly pulled out a small communicator and activated it.

"Dr Philips to transporter control, emergency transport to medical stasis pod, lock on to the individual directly infront of me!"

To the shock of the other five, Purvis disappeared in a bright flash of light.

"Dr Philips to infirmary, prep the patient in medical stasis for surgery, he is carrying some form of parasite that should be removed immediatly." Call informed her that the parasite was an alien lifeform that had gotten loose on the ship and slaughtered the majority of the crew that didn't manage to escape. The infirmary having heard Call through Philip's communicator awaited further instructions. "Possible threat to the ship is high, recomend the parasite be terminated."

There was a confirmation from the other end.

"Well that's that sorted. So would any of you like to meet the CO of the ship?" They all nodded.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later_

_Orion Bridge_

"Power foward Pulse Cannons to fifty percent. Load drone launchers one-through-six."

In the last ten minutes the remaining human life signs had terminated while more of the parasitical lifeforms had emerged. The only remaining human life sign was now aboard a ship just leaving the _USM Auriga_ as the hull proudly had writen on it. Not wanting him to get away, Jacob had ordered the ship to be disabled and the human transported to the brig.

Ripley and her group had arrived just in time to inform him of who the person on the ship was just as he was about to let him leave the system. Call and Ripley had quickly explained what the lifeforms were and that they killed everything in their path without hesitation, using other lifeforms to breed, they were almost as bad as the Wraith. Now they were going to ensure none of them survived.

"Pulse Cannons charged. Launchers one-through-six armed. Awaiting orders."

"Target the Auriga's primary reactor. Fire!"

Six pulse cannons and six drones shot towards the massive ship, each shot tearing through the hull and ripping the fusion reactors to pieces. The resulting explotion was like a small nova, the entire ship and everything that was unfortunate enough to be within a hundred kilometers was vaporized.

Ripley and Call breathed a sigh of relief, glad it was finally over. But it was Johner who said it best.

"Damn, those were some fireworks!"

Now to find out what to do with their guests. However the decision was taken out of his hands when Call spoke up.

"Major, on behalf of Ripley, myself and other synthetics I request asylum from the persecution of the United System Military."

_To Be Continued...._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well here's reality number five, the Preds would probably show up later. Also I decided to start this reality a little differently.


	7. Escape, Cousins Come a Callin'

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, Stargate Atlantis or FireFly/Serenity.

* * *

The Quantum Gate closed behind them and everyone on the bridge of the Orion sighed in relief. Major Jacob O'Neill, tapped the button for the fleet comm channel. Gathering his thoughts he prepared for what he wanted to say.

"All ships this is the Orion. We did it. After four years of planning, the sacrifices of our lost comrades, our worlds, our galaxies, we're finally free of the Ori. I would like a senior meeting of the fleet commanders and all military and civilian leaders in one hour aboard the Orion. We need to discuss our next course of action. Scout ships are to scan and recon the local area. We don't want to anger any of the natives if we've stumbled into their territory by mistake. All ships begin system checks, ensure nothing was damaged. City ships and civilian transports maintain position within the center of the fleet, Jaffa Hat'aks, Asgard Battlecruisers and Tau'ri Warships shall maintain a perimeter around all other ships. That is all, Orion out."

He didn't know how or why, but everyone from the Tok'ra, the Asgard and the Jaffa were all looking to him for leadership. It was probably because his parents led the charge which eventuall brought about the end of the Goa'uld and the Replicators, and were now looking at him to lead them into a new world. Speaking of his parents, he didn't know how his mom and Thor had managed it but they'd somehow talked his dad into cloning all of SG1 in younger bodies...well except for Teal'c...he was still quite young for a Jaffa, or at least Master Bra'tac kept saying so anyway. He was glad they'd found a way to give the Jaffa their own immune systems, almost equal in strength to that of a symbiote, which meant they'd live far longer than normal. It's estimated Master Bra'tac has another hundred years left in him at least. As for the rest of SG1 they were in stasis on Thors ship awaiting reanimation. Thor had left when his parents would awaken to Jacob, seeing as he was their son. Daniel and Vala would be awoken by the order of their daughter Sha're Jackson. Cameron Mitchell had declined the chance to '_start over_' as it were, said he could here his grandma spouting warnings of hellfire and brimstone and him burning in hell if he did. Even though she'd been dead for years.

"Alright people...lets get to work!"

* * *

_03-K64 Firefly-class mid-bulk cargo transport, "Serenity". Registry: 404-E-132-4FE274A._

_Outer-Rim, on course for Haven_

Mal was sitting in his bunk, his head in his hands feeling trapped and hopeless. The last time he'd felt like that was at Serenity Valley, when he realized the '_angels_' weren't coming to save them. Surrounded by enemies, his faith in God shattered, he'd felt trapped and hopeless. And now once again, he questions how God could have created men like The Operative, who justified what had been done to River as '_Making Better Worlds_'. Trapped, hopeless and alone. They couldn't go to anyone who'd kept them safe before and he was taking a big risk going back to see Book now, he just hoped no one had caught on that they had people to go to at Haven, hoped Book could shed some more light on how to fight this Operative.

"_Captain, we're gonna be coming up on Haven in half an hour, you want me to wave Book, let him know we coming?_"

Getting up form his bunk he hit the switch to reply.

"No Wash, take us in nice and quiet like. I don't want to give no one a chance of bein' able of sneakin' up on us, ya hear? It ain't some bounty hunter or merc after us this time, they could be listenin' in on any waves we make. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"_Aye Captain._"

With that Mal pulled the wash basin out of his cabin wall and slashed water over his face. Damn he felt old, if only God would just cut them a break, cut _him_ a break. Bad enough the Alliance had destroyed his faith in God, now they'd finish what they started in Serenity Valley, they were going to destroy his soul by trying to take away all he had left, his crew, his family.

* * *

River opened her eyes and for a fraction of a a second, she felt something at the edges of her conciousness, something she'd felt just before the bank job on Lilac. It felt good, it felt safe, as safe as she ever felt with Simon or Mal. She then felt something else from within the ship, the Captain.

'_Damn he felt old, if only God would just cut them a break, cut him a break. Bad enough the Alliance had destroyed his faith in God, now they'd finish what they started in Serenity Valley, they were going to destroy his soul by trying to take away all he had left, his crew, his family._'

Reviewing the safe feeling she got from whatever was out there, she thought that maybe the Captain would get his wish, maybe. She then closed her eyes tightly as the nightmares returned, the silent screaming!

* * *

_Haven Colony_

Shepperd Book was helping a young woman and her infant son towards the shelter. He'd expected this, the Alliance to come after him to flush Mal out, but he'd never thought they'd send an attack ship to kill everyone! It had started just two minutes earlier, he'd already ordered the younger children and the elderly into the shelter, it wasn't much protection, a single hit from a missile would take it out, but he hoped and prayed to God they wouldn't be that monsterous. It was bad enough, the ground was already littered with the bodies of the men who'd gone to fire the cannons, however none of them were fighters or gunmen, their aim was poor and their shots wild.

As he had the young lady and her son in the shelter, the attack ship came about for another attack. He could see from it's vectoring that it was heading for the shelter. As he ran towards one of the cannons he prayed for God to have mercy on the souls of his people, he'd hoped they'd be left alone but obviously the man...if you could call such a murderous beast a man, who was piloting the craft had been ordered to leave none alive.

Just as the ship was about to fire, a large ball of yellow light came from the heavens and struck down the devil. The ship blew appart, most of it vaporized by the blast, whatever pieces were left were no bigger than a man's fist. Book closed his eyes and offered a prayer of thanks to God for the Guardian Angel who'd saved them, whoever it was.

People came out of the shelter, crying in both relief and sadness, they were alive but still so many were dead or dying, as he was about to fetch his bible to offer a few final comforting words to the dying and their families as another ship came upon them, however this one was larger and of a completely different make than the last one. Some began moving back towards the shelter, others moving towards the cannons, can't be too careful after all.

As the ship landed and it's crew exited, several ran towards the fallen nearest the ship, others came towards him. Looking towards the cannons they raised their hands in surrender and their leader who wore an unfimliar type of uniform spoke.

"We're here to provide medical assistance, we saw you under attack and came to investigate. We mean you no harm."

Nodding, Book signaled for the men at the cannons to stand down, the rest of the ships crew came foward towards the shelter. Injuries were checked and mended, simple food rations destributed and the dead prepared for burial. God had answered his prayers and had sent angels to visit His wrath upon the wicked and his blessings and mercies upon the faithful. Now if only Mal and the others were here then everything he cared for in this world would be alright.

And lo and behold out of the clouds came a ship old Book knew all too well, smiling he turned towards make-shift dock his people had built and went to meet the the old sinning captain. Somedays God just can't help but keep smiling at you.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Finally managed to overcome writers block for this chapter! Hope you like it!


	8. Escape, Meet the Exterminators

The Quantum Gate closed behind them and everyone on the bridge of the Orion sighed in relief, however the peace didn't last long. The sounds of warning klaxons speared through the bridge while thankfully the Automatic Defence Systems (ADS) raised shields and armed weapons. The ship shook under sudden weapons fire.

"INCOMING FIRE! Starboard shields down to 98%! Eight saucer like vessels appeared out of a nebula 1.6 AU's distant, closing fast. Aggressor ships continuing to fire. Asgard vessels opening fire in retaliation! Two enemy ships destroyed!"

Jacob turned to his communications officer. "Open hailing frequencies and send the following message in all known languages. '_Aggressor ships, this is the Tau'ri SpaceForce vessel Orion, halt fire, we come in peace._' Have message repeat continuously until they reply."

Seconds later after the last report that the shields were down to 89% all weapons fire against the Orion stopped, the communications officer was staring at his moniter oddly and reported, "Sir, we're...uh, being hailed."

Jacob looking at the officer with a frown simply turned to face the main viewer. "On screen." The first thing he saw was a large metal pepper-pot.

* * *

The main viewer activated, showing the inside of a ship with rather odd looking metalic creatures. Three such creatures were facing the screen, the middle one moved forward and the lights at the top of its head blinked as it spoke.

"**YOU WI-LL IDEN-TIF-Y YOUR-SELV-SE!**"

Rather shocked at the hostility and the odd vocal infilictions of these...'_people_', Jacob mentaly shrugged, if his parents could put up with the ego and self-importance of the Goa'uld and he himself the religious dogma of the Ori, then this would be just another day at the office, hostile first contacts were a speciality of the Tau'ri.

"I'm Major Jacob O'Neill of Tau'ri SpaceForce vessel Orion. Who may I ask am I speaking to?"

The metal Pepper-pot, for there was no other way to describe the strange aliens, simply started at him for a few moments.

"**YOU-RE SH-IPS ARR-IV-ED THR-OU-GH A QUAN-TUM ANA-MO-LY. EX-PL-AIN!**"

"Now wait just a minute, I answered your first question and asked one of my own, I would appreciate if you would introduce yourselves first."

"**THE DAR-LEKS DO NO-T EX-PL-AIN TH-EM-SEL-VES TO LE-SS-ER LI-FE FO-RMS! EX-PL-AIN YOU-RE ARR-IV-AL!**"

"I don't think I will, I believe we're through here. I apologize for my fleet's arrival in your space without prior notification, but in the intrest of continued peace between us I believe we'll be on our way."

The '_Dalek_' simply started at Jacob as if either seeing him for the first time, surprised it had been spoken to in such a way or simply it just liked long silences. Suddenly its head span around 180 degrees and it said something in supposedly its native language, then turned back towards Jacob.

"**YOU WI-LL NO-T BE LEA-V-ING! YOU WI-LL AN-SW-ER OUR QU-ES-TI-ON-S OR YOU WI-LL BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!**"

A dark look passed over Jacobs face, threating to exterminate his ship, crew and the fleet was the worst mistake the pepper-pot aliens could have made.

"I would kindly advise you not to threaten my ship, my crew or my fleet ever again sir, or there will be...trouble." The Dalek simply seemed to stare in that unnervingly impassive way of its again and then spoke.

"**IF YOU WI-LL NO-T COM-PL-Y THEN YOU WI-LL BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED! EX-TER-MI-NA-TE!**" A chill passed through Jacobs spine as the other Daleks both visualy seen and unseen exclaimed as one "**EX-TER-MI-NA-TE! EX-TER-MI-NA-TE! EX-TER-MI-NA-TE! EX-TER-MI-NA-TE!**"

The screen suddenly went blank and the ship shook under weapons fire again. Thankfully the conversation with the Dalek had given the shields time to regenerate back to full strength.

"Comms inform the civilian vessels to prepare to enter hyperspace, alert all military vessels to open fire on all enemy vessels. Helm plot course to the nearest star system and relay coordinates to all ships. Tactial, arm all weapons and fire!"

Thus as history would record, the first engagament of the Dalek-StarGateAlliance War was fought.

* * *

**Authors Note:** A bit short I know, but I've had quite enough of this story for now. Now that this chapter is published this story is OVER. I've decided to Change the story name to 'The Quantum Gate: Prologue' so that it's all more of an intro into this universe. Also anyone who wants to adopt the story or continue from one of the prologue opening scenes is more than welcome. Thanks for reading you've been great!


End file.
